Lean on
by Ichaichinomiya
Summary: Namikaze Minato si workaholic yang berada di situasi mendesak : aplikasi visanya ditolak dan terancam dideportasi. Memilih jalan pintas, ia memutuskan untuk menikahi Sakura Haruno, asistennya, untuk mendapatkan visa tinggal di Amerika.
1. Chapter 1 : Troublesome

Senin pagi adalah saat yang paling Sakura benci, dimana seluruh jalan tumpah ruah dengan berbagai macam kesibukan setelah sehari sebelumnya lenggang karena libur panjang. Jam yang melingkar di tangannya menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih empat puluh dua menit, yang mana artinya ia hanya memiliki waktu tidak lebih dari delapan belas menit untuk tiba di kantor dan memberikan kopi hangat untuk editor utamanya, Namikaze Minato.

Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur bahwa pelayan yang bekerja _shift_ pagi di café blue moon adalah Jackie Holmes—tetangga apartemennya yang sudah hafal luar kepala dengan kebiasaan Sakura membeli dua gelas kopi berupa Americano, untuk bosnya dan caramel latte untuk dirinya sendiri, sehingga ia tak perlu mengantri panjang untuk mendapatkan kopi.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari kecil menyeberang jalan macet kota New York yang padat untuk menuju perusahaan penerbit Golden Books tempat ia bekerja dua tahun terakhir. Mengutuk Minato dalam hati, Sakura kembali berlari mengejar lift yang hampir tertutup. _Pria itu harus menggajiku dua kali lipat karena telah membuatku berlari menggenakan sepatu hak!_

"Selamat pagi, Sakura. Hari yang sibuk?" Tayuya, resepsionis bagian editor menyapanya hangat.

" _Yeah.._ seperti pagi yang biasa," Keluh Sakura dengan nada bosan. Ia mengambil beberapa surat yang diberikan Tayuya dengan terburu-buru. "Beritahu aku kapan si rambut duri itu tiba."

Menahan tawa geli, Tayuya mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Sakura. Membiarkan gadis itu terbirit-birit menuju ruangan Minato yang berada di paling ujung.

Kalau bukan impian besarnya, Sakura tak akan mau bekerja sebagai asisten editor—yang malah tampak seperti pembantu. Bosnya Minato, adalah tipikal orang yang perfeksionis, pekerja keras, dan selalu tepat waktu. Banyak orang yang tidak menyukai Minato karena sikap sempurnanya yang terlalu berlebihan, dan orang yang tak segan menunjukkan ketidaksukaanya adalah Orochimaru. Masih sesama editor, namun jabatannya lebih rendah dari Minato.

Gadis dua puluh enam tahun itu tengah menata naskah novel siap edit saat telefon kantor Minato berbunyi. Dengan suara professional Sakura menyapa. "Kantor Namikaze Minato disini, saya Haruno Sakura sebagai asistennya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Panggilan itu dari Jiraya selaku pengacara Minato yang meminta bertemu kliennya. Sakura berjanji menyampaikan pesan itu dan akan kembali menghubunginya. Ia menutup gagang telefon, berjalan keluar kantor Minato menuju kubikelnya untuk meletakkan tas tangannya di meja saat pesan dari Tayuya muncul di monitor komputernya.

 _ **DIA DATANG!**_

Buru-buru Sakura masuk kembali ke ruangan Minato dan memasang posisi siaga.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanpa repot-repot menyapa Minato meminta kopi yang diangsurkan Sakura dan bergegas duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Ada rapat direksi pukul sepuluh. Kemudian pengacaramu baru saja menelfon dan meminta untuk bertemu. Jam berapa kira-kira kau bisa menemuinya? Dia butuh konfirmasi secepatnya." Mengikuti gerakan kilat Minato, Sakura membantu pria itu melepas ikatan karet yang mengekang kertas.

Minato membaca sekilas berkas yang di berikan Sakura. Memberikan sedikit catatan, "Orochimaru sudah datang?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia diruangannya sekarang."

"Tunda pertemuan dengan pengacara. Kau ikut aku ke ruangan Orochimaru sekarang." Minato berdiri tegak dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu diikuti Sakura.

"Kenapa kita ke tempatnya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura hanya dibalas decakan ambigu dari Minato. Menolehkan kepala ke kiri, Sakura berusaha menghilangkan dengusannya. Ia sudah menduga akan di perlakukan seperti ini. "Kau sudah selesai membaca naskah yang kuberikan?" tanyanya menepis hawa tidak nyaman yang berputar di sekitar mereka.

Setiap kali Minato melewati kubikel pekerja, orang yang berada di dalamnya akan berpura-pura menulis atau mengetik sesuatu di komputer agar terlihat sibuk dan tentu saja agar tak mendapat teguran yang berbuah pemecatan. Sekali lagi Sakura mendengus.

"Aku sudah membacanya sedikit. Tak begitu mengesankan."

"Boleh kukatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Sakura memilih bersikap masa bodoh dan kembali meneruskan argumennya. "Aku sudah baca ribuan naskah, dan itu adalah satu-satunya yang aku berikan padamu. Itu novel yang luar biasa. Sejenis novel yang pernah kau terbitkan."

"Salah, dan ingat peranmu hanya sebagai pendukung." Kalimat tajam dari Minato membuat Sakura merasa eksistensinya selama dua tahun ini tidak diakui. Dalam bayangannya, Sakura telah menghantam wajah tampan Minato dengan timbunan naskah yang selalu ia berikan.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun." Gadis itu berusaha bijaksana untuk tidak meluapkan amarahnya detik itu juga. Ia kembali beralih menjadi seorang asisten profesiona dengan membukakan pintu ruangan Orochimaru untuk Minato.

Orochimaru, pria kurus dengan bentuk pipi peyot dan dagu lancip yang mengingatkan Sakura akan penyihir jahat yang ada di buku dongeng masa kecilnya, tersenyum licik menyambut kedatangan Minato dan Sakura. "Wah, apa pagi-pagi begini kau mengunjungiku?"

Minato tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengamati interior ruangan Orochimaru dan tertarik dengan lemari klasik yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. "Lemari yang bagus. Itu baru?"

Menyeringai bangga, Orochimaru menjelaskan dengan dada mengembang, "Itu model _English Regency_ _Egyptian Revival_ buatan tahun 1800-an," Katanya dengan wajah angkuh. "Dan ya.. itu barang baru di ruanganku."

Mengangguk meremehkan, Minato berbalik menatap Orochimaru. "Lucu sekali, karena aku baru saja membebastugaskan kau."

Kejadian saling lirik tidak bisa dihindari antara Sakura dan Orochimaru. Pria berambut panjang itu menatapnya bingung seakan memastikan apakah ia salah dengar, sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih terpaku di tempat karena bingung dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia berkedip cepat untuk menganalis. _Apa Minato baru saja memecat Orochimaru?_

Sadar akan situasi yang akan bertambah buruk, Sakura segera menutup pintu ruangan Orochimaru. Tindakan antisipasi kalau saja suara mereka terdengar hingga keluar ruangan dan membuat beberapa pegawai berkerumun untuk menyaksikan pergulatan mereka secara langsung. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menelan ludah gugup. Berdoa dalam hati semoga pertikaian yang terjadi antara Minato dan Orochimaru tidak berlangsung lama.

"Apa?" desis Orochimaru tak percaya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali memintamu untuk membuat Frank tampil di _Oprah_ , dan kau tak melakukannya. Kau dipecat."

"Aku sudah bilang itu mustahil," elak Orochimaru. "Frank sudah 20 tahun tidak melakukan wawancara." Katanya memberi alasan.

"Itu menarik," Minato berjalan mendekati meja Orochimaru, mengeluarkan segala aura kepemimpinannya yang membuat Sakura sedikit merinding. "Karena aku baru saja menelpon Frank dan dia tampil," Pria berwajah karismatik itu tersenyum menang. "Kau bahkan tidak mencoba menghubunginya kan?"

Orochimaru membelalakan mata tak percaya. "Tapi.."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Potong Minato dengan cepat. "Bagimu berhubungan dengan Frank itu menakutkan, tapi aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan orang yang tidak professional sepertimu. Kuberikan kau waktu dua bulan untuk mencari pekerjaan lain. Dan kau boleh mengatakan kepada siapapun kalau kau mengundurkan diri, paham?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Minato bergegas pergi dari ruangan Orochimaru dengan Sakura yang mengikutinya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Minato merajuk pada Orochimaru yang baru ia pecat.

"Dia mondar-mandir. Dan matanya terlihat menyeramkan." Lapor Sakura saat berbalik menatap pintu kaca Orochimaru. "Astaga dia akan menyusul kita." Ia berseru panik begitu melihat Orochimaru berbalik badan dan mendatanginya dengan wajah merah membara.

"Kau bajingan berbisa!" Orochimaru berteriak dengan lantang. Seketika itu pulalah kegiatan di kantor mendadak berhenti. Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka bertiga. "Kau tidak bisa memecatku begitu saja!"

Minato memutuskan untuk berhenti dan membalikkan badannya untuk mendengar semua ocehan Orochimaru yang menurutnya sangat tidak berarti. Sakura sendiri meskipun nyawa yang dimilikinya terasa menipis setelah mendengar umpatan Orochimaru, tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti bosnya untuk diam dan mendengarkan sumpah serapah pria penyihir itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang tengah kau lakukan? Mengancamku dengan masalah ini kemudian mencari muka di hadapan dewan direksi karena posisimu terancam olehku!"

"Sudah cukup?" tantang Minato dengan suara tenang.

Namun tampaknya Orochimaru belum puas mengoceh. Karena ia lagi-lagi membuka mulutnya untuk mengumpat. "Kau tahu aku merasa kasihan padamu karena seluruh orang kantor membencimu. Kau memperlakukan kami layaknya kami budak pribadimu. Kau tahu apa yang menyertaimu menjelang ajal? Tak ada apapun dan tak ada siapapun karena dengan kepribadianmu yang seperti itu kau tercipta untuk selamanya sendirian!"

Dalam hati kecilnya Sakura membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Orochimaru. Mungkin memang Namikaze Minato dengan segala sikap sempurnanya tercipta untuk selamanya sendirian. Giok Sakura mengamati sikap bosnya, dan seperti yang telah ia duga, Minato mampu menguasai emosinya dengan baik.

"Dengar baik-baik, Orochimaru, aku tidak memecatmu karena aku merasa terancam. Aku memecatmu karena kau malas, tidak mampu, tidak pantas, dan kau menghabiskan waktumu lebih banyak untuk berselingkuh daripada bekerja. Jika kau mengatakan satu kata sekali lagi, aku akan menyuruh Sakura untuk mengenyahkanmu,"

Sakura mendelik begitu atasannya memberi perintah tidak menyenangkan itu. Demi Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengenyahkan Orochimaru dari kantor ini? Memegang jasnya saja Sakura sudah bergidik seram.

"Satu kata saja," Minato berkata dengan cepat saat Orochimaru bersiap membuka mulutnya. "kau akan keluar dengan pengawalan bersenjata. Sakura akan merekam gambarmu dan memasukkan videomu mengamuk ke youtube."

Gertakan Minato membuat Orochimaru terdiam. "Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Aku masih ada pekerjaan lain." Minato tersenyum puas, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

"Suruh _security_ mengeluarkan lemarinya dari ruangan dan letakkan di kantorku." Perintah Minato pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara. Masih berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah panjang Minato untuk kembali ke divisinya.

"Akhir minggu ini bantu aku memeriksa berkas dan naskahnya."

"Akhir minggu ini?" Sakura bertanya, keberatan.

" _Have a problem with that?_ "

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja itu waktunya liburan dan aku sudah berjanji untuk datang ke perayaan ulangtahun kakekku yang ke 80. Aku mau pulang dan…." Kalimat Sakura terputus saat Minato beranjak pergi. Sudah jelas atasannya tak memberikannya waktu untuk istirahat sejenak. "Bagus. Aku batalkan acaranya. Kau sebenarnya telah menyelamatkanku dari akhir pekan yang penuh kebosanan." Katanya sarkatik.

* * *

"Ya, ya. Katakan pada kakek aku minta maaf. Tidak, tidak, Bu, apa yang harus kukatakan padamu? kau tahu aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menggapai promosi ini. Aku yakin ayah akan marah tapi kami disini membudayakan budaya patuh aturan." Lewat pantulan cermin di meja, Sakura tahu Minato berjalan menuju kubikelnya, maka dari itu ia sengaja menambahkan kalimat terakhir pada telfon ibunya.

"Aku akan bicara padamu nanti lagi." Ia menutup telfonnya dan menunggu Minato bicara.

"Itu keluargamu?"

"Ya."

"Apa mereka menyarankanmu untuk mundur?"

"Setiap hari." Jawab Sakura pendek. Berusaha mati-matian menstabilkan emosinya untuk tidak meledak dihadapan Minato. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk bicara dan sekedar basa-basi. Mengapa pria itu tidak langsung memerintahnya mengerjakan sesuatu? Biasanya hanya itu yang dia kerjakan.

Beruntung dering telfon menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan basa-basi Minato yang terasa aneh baginya. "Kantor Namikaze Minato."sapa Sakura pada penelfon. Minato memilih untuk menunggu Sakura selesai bicara.

"Ya. Baiklah." Gadis itu menutup telfonnya dan memberi tahu Minato bahwa dewan direksi telah menunggu.

Minato menggeram marah. Berurusan dengan dewan direksi tak pernah terasa menyenangkan. Akan ada banyak tuntutan yang mereka minta. "Baik. Jemput aku sepuluh menit lagi. Banyak yang harus kita lakukan."

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura sedikit ketus.

* * *

"Minato, aplikasi visamu ditolak."

"Di.. ditolak?" Pria dengan wajah karismatik itu tergagap karena syok. Mereka baru saja berbasa basi soal keberhasilannya memasukkan Frank ke acara _Oprah_ sampai Bill Hansen—salah satu dewan direksi memberinya sebuah kabar buruk.

"Dan kau akan dideportasi."

"Dideportasi?

"Juga ada beberapa formulir yang tak kau berikan tepat waktu, itu yang tertulis di surat ini."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku bukan imigran, aku dari Kanada," Minato berujar dengan intonasi yang sedikit gemetar. Sedikit di luar kepribadiannya yang pantang dipatahkan. Kabar deportasinya sangat mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba. "Ayolah, pasti ada yang bisa kita upayakan."

"Kita bisa memohon lagi, tapi sialnya kau harus keluar paling tidak satu tahun."jelas Mike Gray, anggota dewan.

"Baiklah, itu tidak ideal, tapi aku bisa tetap menanganinya dari Toronto dengan _video conference_ atau internet."

"Tidak," putus Bill tegas. "Minato kalau kau dideportasi, kau tidak boleh bekerja di perusahaan Amerika. Jadi sampai masalah ini beres aku akan mengalihkan semua tugasmu kepada Orochimaru."

Sungguh jika ini sebuah lelucon april mop Minato akan tertawa terbahak hingga tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Tapi ini, astaga! Yang benar saja posisinya digantikan dengan orang yang telah ia pecat?!

"Orochimaru? Orang yang baru saja aku pecat?"

"Kita butuh editor utama. Hanya dia yang memiliki kemampuan cukup."

"Tolong jangan bercanda." Minato bicara dengan nada memohon.

"Minato, kami mati-matian mempertahankannmu, jika ada cara lain untuk membereskan masalah ini akan kami lakukan."

Cara lain? Minato berpikir keras mencari solusi untuk masalahnya. Tidak ada cara lain yang bisa ditempuh melalui jalur formal. Ia tetap harus keluar dari kantor ini selama satu tahun. Namun ada sebuah cara lain, sebuah jalan pintas yang kerap dipakai oleh orang imigran, yaitu menikahi orang Amerika untuk mendapatkan visa tinggal.

Dan tepat saat itu, Haruno Sakura masuk ke dalam kantor untuk menjemputnya. Seingatnya, gadis keturunan Jepang itu memiliki kewarganegaraan Amerika.

"Maaf menganggu," Sapa Sakura tidak enak. Dia menatap ruangan direksi dengan raut wajah bertanya saat merasakan aura tegang yang menguar. "Mary dari kantor Oprah menelpon dan dia menunggumu. Dia ingin bicara denganmu segera meski aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau sibuk. Dia bersikeras dan…" kalimat Sakura terputus. Terganti dengan iris hijaunya yang terbelalak saat Minato menghampirinya, mengamit lengannya dengan mesra dan membawanya kehadapan dewan direksi.

"Tuan-tuan, aku paham dengan segala kesulitan yang kita alami, dan kurasa ada satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, kami akan menikah."

DEMI APA DIA HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN MINATO NAMIKAZE YANG MENYEBALKAN?!

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

 **Perlu dicatat bahwa ini bukan karya original dariku**.

Karakter yang aku pakai milik Masasi Kishimoto, sedangkan ceritanya aku remake dari film The Proposal (2009) dengan perubahan. Jadi, karakter Minato sebenarnya dimainkan oleh cewek, Margaret (Sandra Bullock) dan yang jadi Sakura itu cowok, Andrew (Ryan Reynolds). Coba deh nonton film ini, kocak banget. Tapi aku saranin buat yang dua puluh ke atas ya. Kwkwkk :P

Aku nggak tahu ada berapa banyak orang yang menyukai _crack_ _pair_ ini. Tadinya _keder_ juga dapet request dari Hyuugadevit-cherry yang minta sakura sama minato. Jujur aja nih, bagiku sendiri Minato itu sosok yang _truly perfect for me. T_T_

Setelah membaca ini ada unek-unek? review ya. dibaca kok. apapun itu, termasuk flame.

Terakhir: Terimakasih sudah mampir baca :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Proposal

Sakura mengeram kesal, segera setelah Minato masuk ruangan, ia langsung menutup pintu kaca atasannya sembari melotot garang pada beberapa mata penuh ingin tahu dari para rekan kerjanya. Gadis itu segera menutup tirai plastik ruangan Minato untuk memudahkanya mendapat privasi—atau dalam kasusnya saat ini mengamuk.

"Jadi," Sakura mulai membuka suaranya untuk bertanya. Minato sendiri tampak tenang dan biasa saja, seolah-olah apa yang telah ia katakannya beberapa menit lalu dihadapan dewan direksi bukan sesuatu yang besar.

Sikap pasif dari Minato seperti menyulut emosi Sakura untuk meledak. Gadis itu telah memutuskan untuk menghilangkan segala sikap sopan santunnya di hadapan pria itu setelah mendengar segala gosip tak sedap tentang dirinya sepanjang perjalanan kemari. Gosip murahan yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak Minato empat minggu, atau hubungan gelap antara bos dan asistennya, tentang dirinya yang berlaku seperti jalang murahan untuk mendapatkan jabatan penting.

"Apa penjelasanmu tentang _itu?"_ Gadis itu berdiri dengan gestur pongah, menantang atasannya untuk segera menjawab.

Mata biru langit Minato masih sibuk menelisik dokumen yang menumpuk di meja. Menghiraukan pertanyaan asistennya, ia meminta Sakura menjawab telepon yang suaranya sangat memekakan telinga pria tampan itu. "Angkat telepon itu, Haruno."

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menjelaskan ucapanmu tadi." Jawab Sakura keras kepala.

Terpaksa Minato menengadah, memperhatikan asistennnya yang tengah memasang wajah super garang. "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Semuanya. Aku tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi."

"Tenang. Kau juga diuntungkan." Jawab Minato enteng. Bola mata hijau Sakura langsung membulat. Minato yang cerdas bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura jika dirinya tidak buru-buru menjelaskan. Kadang gadis itu lebih mengerikan dibanding Orochimaru.

"Mereka akan mengangkat Orochimaru menjadi editor utama."

"Jadi itu yang membuatku secara alamiah harus menikah denganmu?" putus Sakura sengit.

Minato mengangguk, "Apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya kau baru saja mengajakku menikah. Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu? Aku tidak mau!" Sakura berkata nyaris berteriak namun sebisa mungkin menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar keluar. Ia masih cukup waras untuk memahami lingkungan dan situasinya yang tidak mendukung. Para rekannya dibalik pintu ini memang tidak melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan bos mereka, namun yang perlu ia ingat dengan catatan bergaris tebal dalam kepalanya adalah dinding bahkan memiliki telinga.

"Tentu kau akan menikah denganku," Balas Minato yakin. Ia menghentikan segala aktifitasnya hanya untuk menatap gadis yang berdiri beberapa senti dari mejanya. "Jika kau tak mau menikah denganku, impian indahmu tentang menginspirasi jutaan orang dengan kata-kata tertulis akan mati. Lagipula Orochimaru akan segera memecatmu tak lama setelah aku pergi. Aku jamin itu."

Melihat Sakura yang terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka tanpa berniat membuka suara membuat Minato melanjutkan penjelasanya, "Dan itu artinya kau akan sendirian di jalan, mencari pekerjaan yang layak sementara Orochimaru menutup semua peluangmu di majalah manapun di benua ini. Kau tahu, dia pendendam yang mengerikan," Pria tampan berusia tiga puluh dua tahun itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat secara dramatis, membuat Sakura nyaris mengumpat.

 _Sialan! Yang memecat pria ular itu kan kau bukan aku!_

Tak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk bicara, Minato kembali menjelaskan. "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa itu artinya kebersamaan kita, beratus gelas kopi, segala rasa penat dan lelahnya lembur pada akhir pekan akan sia-sia dan mimpimu untuk menjadi editor akan hilang."

Penjelasan Minato membuat gadis itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Memikirkan segala waktu yang ia curahkan, jutaan penat, lelah dan impiannya menjadi editor yang akan terengut membuat gadis itu berpikir ulang.

"Jangan cemas, setelah syarat waktu yang ditentukan, kita segera bercerai dan kita akan selesai. Ini semacam _win-win_ _solution_."

"Tapi itu ilegal!" gadis itu masih keras kepala menolak ide konyol pernikahan yang diajukan bosnya.

"Dengar, Sakura," suara berat Minato yang memanggil nama kecilnya terasa menggelitik telinga Sakura. "Mereka memburu teroris bukannya penerbit." Katanya sambil lalu. "Angkat Teleponnya." Minat beralih ke mode bos bahkan sebelum Sakura menyuarakan sebuah penolakan ataupun persetujuan tentang rencana pernikahan mereka.

* * *

Sakura tegang. Benar-benar tegang.

Ia merasakan firasat yang buruk di dalam ruangan ini. Gadis itu bahkan masih tidak percaya dengan keputusannya untuk menyetujui _lamaran_ Minato hanya karena iming-iming menjadi editor.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia tak bisa seenaknya kabur dari ruangan di gedung _federal plasa_ bagian _united state citizenship and imigration services_ dengan mudah. Terlebih saat Minato berdiri menghadang pintu, seakan memblokirnya untuk keluar.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini." Tak tahan dengan kesunyian diantara mereka, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyuarakan isi kepalanya. Minato sendiri hanya menoleh sekilas dan tak menggubrisnya. Membiarkan gadis pemilik kaki indah itu mengigiti kukunya gugup.

Pintu ruangan di ketuk, dan seseorang berambut panjang dengan wajah menawan menampakkan diri. Membuat Minato menjaga jarak agar pria itu bisa masuk ruangan.

"Halo, selamat siang. Namaku Neji Hyuuga. Maafkan atas keterlambatanku. Ini hari yang kacau"

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa memakluminya." Minato menjawab dengan mode suara beratnya yang terdengar professional.

Neji sebagai pemilik ruangan itu berjalan menuju mejanya dan membaca berkas aplikasi visa tunagan yang diajukan oleh Minato. "Jadi, aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untukmu," pria itu tersenyum serong dan entah mengapa Sakura merasakan semuanya akan benar-benar buruk. "Apa kalian sengaja melakukan kecurangan agar Minato tidak dideportasi demi jabatannya sebagai editor utama di Golden Books?"

Telak! Oh astaga! Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mengatur wajahnya agar tidak tampak panik. Mata elang Neji seakan mencabik isi kepalanya luar-dalam.

"Itu konyol," bantah Minato "Darimana kau dengar tentang itu?"

"Kami baru saja menerima telepon dari seseorang yang mengatakan—"

"Apakah itu Orochimaru?" Pria berambut pirang yang saat ini berstatus sebagai calon tunangan Sakura itu memasang raut minta maaf. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura, meremas sebelah tangan gadis itu untuk dipamerkan di hadapan Neji. "Orochimaru yang malang. Dia hanya pegawai yang tidak puas atas keputusanku untuk memecatnya. Kupikir dia memang sengaja menyebarkan berita tak benar tentang segala persiapan pertunanganku dengan Sakura."

Neji menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon kecil namun matanya tetap menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan tatapan meneliti.

"Dengar aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, karena aku pun juga begitu. Jadi bisakah kau langsung memberi tahukan kepada kami tahapan berikutnya agar kami tak merepotkanmu dan kami bisa pergi secepatnya."

Desakan Minato disetujui oleh Neji. "Aku akan menjelaskan proses yang akan kalian jalani. Tahapan pertama adalah wawancara terjadwal. Kalian akan masuk ke ruangan berbeda dan aku akan bertanya dengan rinci untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian benar-benar pasangan. Tahapan kedua artinya aku akan menggali lebih dalam. Catatan telefon, e-mail, wawancara pada tetangga maupun rekan kerja kalian. Jika jawaban kalian tak cocok dalam setiap hal.."

Sakura menahan nafas. Mengapa ini terdengar lebih mengerikan?

"Kau—" Neji menunjuk Minato, "Akan segera dideportasi. Dan kau—" kali ini ia menunjuk Sakura, "akan dianggap melakukan pelanggaran berat, dihukum denda dua ratus lima puluh juta dolar dan mendekam di penjara federal selama lima tahun."

Gadis itu kaku di tempat. Ia bahkan yakin jika ia baru saja menahan nafas lebih dari satu menit. _Mimpi buruk! Terkutuklah kau Namikaze Minato!_

Sebagai agen federal terlatih Neji tentu bisa merasakan perubahan raut wajah Sakura. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, nona Haruno?" ia berusaha memancing informasi lebih dari gadis merah muda yang nampak polos dan mudah dibaca.

Minato meremas tangan Sakura diam-diam. Mendapat sinyal dari Minato membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepala patah-patah.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ehm.. sebenarnya—" Remasan tangan Minato tak lagi Sakura pedulikan. Persetan dengan tetek bengek tunangan dan pernikahan yang diseting pria itu. Disini ia lebih dirugikan. Sudah terpaksa melakukan, terancam dipenjara selama lima tahun pula!

"Sebenarnya begini, Tuan Hyuuga, aku dan Minato—"

"Adalah dua orang yang semestinya tak saling jatuh cinta," Dengan cepat Minato memotong kalimat Sakura. Mencegah kalimat apapun yang akan mengancam profesinya dan berakhir dengan proses deportasinya kembali ke Kanada. Tentu saja Minato bisa merasakan remasan jemari Sakura yang kuat, seakan mematikan seluruh pergerakan tangannya, namun Minato mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dengan membawa jemari gadis itu dan mendekapnya dalam dada.

"Tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya." Lanjut Minato dengan serius. "Kami sama-sama merahasiakan hubungan kami karena—"

"Promosi besar yang akan kudapatkan sebentar lagi." Sakura memutus kalimat Minato dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang—yang tentu saja sebuah akting belaka. "Kami merasa sangat tidak pantas jika aku yang akan dipromosikan sebagai editor sementara kami… yah kau tahu sendiri." Gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Minato, membuat sebuah kemungkinan spekulasi lain di kepala Neji agar tidak melakukan tahap wawancara kedua. Sementara Sakura berusaha menyebar teror untuk Minato agar memenuhi janjinya untuk promosinya sebagai editor segera terlaksana.

Tentu saja Minato menatapnya sensi, namun ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Sakura disaat mata intimidatif Neji terus menerus terpaku padanya.

"Apa kalian sudah memberitahu orangtua kalian perihal cinta rahasia ini?"

"Itu mustahil. Orang tuaku sudah wafat. Aku juga tak memiliki kakak, adik maupun kerabat." Jawab Minato cepat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Neji merujuk pada Sakura.

"Oh, orangtuanya sehat dan bugar," Minato turut ambil bagian dalam sesi tanya jawab Sakura. Membuat mata hijau itu melirik sengit padanya. "Kami akan mengatakan pada mereka akhir pekan ini. Ulang tahun kakek Sakura dan semua keluarga datang berkumpul dan kami merasa itu akan menjadi kejutan kecil yang manis."

Sakura terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bosnya ikut mendengar panggilan telponnya tadi pagi saat ia berbincang dengan ibu.

"Dan dimana kejutan itu akan berlangsung?"

"Di rumah orang tua Sakura, tentu saja."

"Dimana lokasinya?" Neji memberi pertanyaan yang tak bisa Minato jawab. Demi Tuhan, dia belum mengenal gadis disebelahnya dengan baik. Minato melemparkan tatapan minta bantuan pada Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus bicara panjang lebar? Ini rumah orang tuamu, seharusnya kau yang bicara."

Dan Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya melihat gelagat Minato yang terlihat aneh, sekaligus lucu. "Sitka," Jawabnya kalem.

"Sitka." Ulang Minato dengan yakin.

"Itu di Alaska." Lanjut Sakura

"Alaska?!" Pria dengan segala _title_ sempurna yang melekat padanya itu mati-matian meredam nada terkejutnya dibalik pengulangan kata yang dilontarkan Sakura. Ia pikir kampung halaman Sakura tak jauh dari New York sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah mengatur semua pekerjaannya walaupun tak berada di kantor saat akhir pekan. Namun ini, Alaska! Minato tak yakin akan mendapatkan sinyal telepon dengan mudah.

Neji menyudahi sesi tanya jawab singkat mereka. Menulis sesuatu di memo dan kembali bicara pada dua pasang manusia dihadapannya. "Aku akan menemui kalian jam sebelas di hari Senin untuk wawancara terjadwal dan sebaiknya jawaban kalian cocok semua."

"Terima kasih." Minato berdiri dengan tanggap. Menerima memo yang disodorkan Neji padanya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan," Petugas federal itu tersenyum formal. "Aku akan terus mencari informasi tentang kalian."

Seiring dengan langkah kakinya keluar dari gedung plasa federal, Sakura baru bisa menghirup nafas lega karena tak lagi merasakan aura intimidatif dari Neji. Bagaimanapun dia merasa sangat terancam dengan peringatan yang diberikan pria itu di akhir pertemuan.

"Jadi ini yang akan kita lakukan saat berada di Sitka, kita akan berpura-pura sebagai pasangan kekasih, beritahu orang tuamu kalau kita telah bertunangan dan jangan lupa pesan tiket pesawat dengan program langganan. Aku yang akan membayar perjalanan ini." Pria yang akan menjadi tunangan pura-pura Sakura sudah bicara panjang lebar tentang rencana kepergian mereka. Sementara gadis itu berjalan dengan wajah yang tak fokus."Tolong pastikan ada makanan untuk vegetarian karena terakhir kali mereka menyajikan makanan, mereka memberiku selada lembab yang penuh krim, garam dan—hei kenapa kau tidak mencatat perkataanku Sakura?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Minato dengan kesal. "Apa kau tidak menyimak kalimat yang dikatakan petugas federal itu?"

"Apa memangnya?" memilih berhenti seperti apa yang dilakukan asistennya, Minato tampak berpikir.

"Aku bisa di denda dua ratus lima puluh juta dolar dan dipenjara lima tahun!" kata Sakura ketus. "Itu resiko yang besar!"

"Sebanding dengan promosimu sebagai editor."

"Kau!" Sakura tak bisa membendung rasa kesalnya lebih lama lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati Minato yang sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. "Bantu dirimu sendiri dalam masalahmu. Aku berhenti." Tak banyak bicara Sakura memilih melenggang pergi dengan gaya angkuh. Menurutnya percuma membuang waktu untuk menyumpah serapah Minato yang kaku dan perfeksionis itu. Ia sudah cukup senang membayangkan Minato terlindas taxi atau terjatuh dalam kubangan got. Namun Sakura tak menampik jika ia akan sangat bahagia melihat apa yang ia bayangkan benar-benar terjadi pada Minato.

"Sakura!" Minato mengejar asistennya yang melenggang tanpa menegok lagi ke belakang. "Sakura!" panggilnya lebih kencang. Namun tak berhasil menyurutkan langkah kaki gadis itu untuk segera pergi.

"Baik, aku akan menjadikanmu editor!" teriaknya lantang. Dan itu berhasil. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Jika akhir pekan di Alaska dan wawancara itu berhasil aku akan jadikan kau editor, puas?"

"Dan dilakukan dengan segera." Tuntut Sakura. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke hadapan Minato.

"Baiklah."

"Dan kau harus menerbitkan naskahku."

Pria itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sepuluh ribu pada cetakan pertama…"

"Tidak. Aku ingin dua puluh ribu pada cetakan pertama." Putus Sakura dengan nada final. "Soal pemberitahuan tunangan pada keluargaku harus dilakukan dengan caraku. Sekarang, mintalah padaku dengan manis."

"Minta dengan manis apanya?" tanya Minato bingung. Kerutan diantara alis menjelaskan betapa ia tidak memahami perkataan gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang sarat akan kemenangan. "Mintalah padaku dengan manis agar aku mau menikah denganmu, Minato."

Kerutan Minato makin bertambah. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Berlutut."

Manik biru Minato terbelalak. _Berlutut? Disini? Saat semua orang pulang kantor dan jalanan ini penuh sesak oleh pejalan kaki? Belum lagi tumpukan debu dan kotoran yang ada di trotoar bisa mengotori celananya._

"Sekarang, juga." Perintah Sakura tak sabar.

" _Fine!"_ Menurunkan egonya, secara perlahan Minato menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kedua lututnya menempel di trotoar. _"_ Willyoumerryme?" katanya cepat

"Tidak. Katakan dengan nada yang lebih meyakinkan."

Minato hampir mengerang. Namun ia tahan hanya demi gadis yang terlihat jelas sedang bahagia telah memperlakukan bosnya dengan semena-mena. "Sakura?"

"Ya, Minato?"

"Sakura-ku yang manis."

"Aku menyimak." Senyum Sakura melebar. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan rencana balas dendam yang lebih baik ketimbang menusuk boneka _voodoo_ Minato.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" sesuai dengan permintaan Sakura, Minato benar-benar memohon dan berusaha meyakinkan Sakura agar menerimanya.

"Tidak. Kau lupa cincinnya. Lekas beli cincin setelah ini dan lamar aku lagi saat kau berhasil mendapatkannya. Aku tak sabar menunggumu esok di bandara, _sayang!"_

Setelah itu Sakura benar-benar melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Minato dengan harga dirinya yang terluka.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Halo, sebelumnya aku pengen berterimakasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav, dan follow. maaf ya baru sempat up sekarang. :)

balasan review:

Hyuugadevit-Cherry: gimana hasil turnamennya? semoga dapet yang baik ya. hehee.. iyanih lagi pengen buat multichap, tapi aku gak akan buat ini jadi panjang. mungkin cuman sampai 4 atau 5-an lah. ini udah update loh. ditunggu komennya :D

Senju Otsutsuki Fukuzawa: wah.. terimakasih ya. ini udah update, semoga menghibur. hehehe...

Alexandra281: hmm.. sebenarnya aku kurang paham apa maksudmu, *kasih tatapan sinis* hehee, tapi terimakasih ya sudah meninggalkan jejak :)

Shikadai Mom's: hahaa.. aku yang nulis kadang sempet salah ketik Minato jadi Naruto. semoga gak ada typonya deh ya.

Berkenan untuk review? review kalian itu bikin aku semangat cepet update loh. ada rasa sendiri gitu kalo ada notif email tentang review, jadi berbunga-bunga gitu.. heheehee...

Jogja. 2 Juli 2017. 1:31

-Ichaichinomiya-


	3. Chapter 3 : Alaska

**Naruto NOT mine.**

* * *

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

Duduk bersisian di kursi empuk yang lebar dengan fasilitas nomer wahid tak membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Jika ia menghitung, sudah lebih dari dua jam sejak Minato memberikan beberapa macam daftar pribadinya—tumpukan kertas yang menyerupai biografi dengan tebal seratus lima puluh halaman.

Sementara Sakura membaca dengan ogah-ogahan, pria disebelahnya memiliki kesibukan sendiri. Entah itu mengetik, mengedit naskah mentah, atau kembali merecoki Sakura dengan berbagai perintahnya yang terdengar seperti diktaktor. Dan Sakura cukup jenius untuk mengetahui alibi Minato, dia balas dendam atas perlakuannya kemarin.

"Tambahkan beberapa poin di nomer tujuh puluh tiga, aku benci anjing. Revisi pada poin tujuh puluh lima, jadwal makan berat terakhirku sekitar pukul tujuh malam, selanjutnya aku hanya akan makan buah sebagai pengganjal la—"

"Kau tahu Minato," potong Sakura sensi, membiarkan kertas yang ia dekap jatuh ke pangkuan. Kertas laknat yang membuat matanya hampir juling karena terlalu sering memutar bola mata muak. "Dalam sebuah hubungan yang normal, orang akan membicarakan sesuatu tentang deskripsi dirinya sendiri. Bukannya membuat daftar seperti ini—"

"Nah, itu kau tahu." Dengus Minato keras. Pria itu menutup laptopnya agar bisa fokus bicara dengan Sakura. "Hubungan kita tidak normal seperti kebanyakan orang."

Menggoyangkan kepala merah mudanya yang terjurai indah dengan aksesoris bandana berwarna hijau pucat sebagai tanda setuju, Sakura merempeti Minato dengan beberapa wejangan. "Setidaknya kita harus berusaha membuat hubungan ini terasa nyata. Kau harus mengingat ancaman apa yang membayangi kita. Aku tak akan segan memburumu layaknya seorang psikopat gila setelah keluar dari penjara." Ancam Sakura dengan desisan berbahaya.

Menggulir manik biru cemerlangnya, Minato tak tahan untuk mengatakan sebuah fakta yang sengaja ia sembunyikan. "Sakura Haruno. Usia dua puluh enam tahun. Cerewet, galak, egius dan sedikit kekanakan. Maniak warna merah maroon, hijau, dan juga merah muda. Benci makanan pedas. Malas berdandan dan tidak bisa memasak, saking parahnya kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara gula, dan garam—hal yang membuatku kapok menyuruhmu membuat kopi saat di kantor."

Wajah masam Sakura mengundang Minato untuk menyeringai sinis. "Adalagi yang perlu aku ketahui?" tanyanya menantang.

Berusaha menahan dorongan untuk menancapkan kukunya di wajah pongah Minato, Sakura bersungut-sungut membela diri. "Itu karena kau sering memberiku berton-ton kertas untuk dikerjakan pada akhir pekan. Gara-gara itu niatanku untuk mengikuti kursus memasak langsung sirna."

Minato merasa terhibur bisa menggoda asistennya. Wajah merah dengan pipi menggembung dan mata menyalak galak terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Minato jadi tak tahan menekan jarinya ke pipi Sakura untuk membuat pipi gembul itu kempis dan terlihat mulus seperti sedia kala.

"Oh, gejolak masa muda."

Komentar itu keluar dari mulut seorang nenek tua yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Kalian terlihat serasi dan manis sekali. Sepasang kekasih atau suami isteri?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Menemukan celah untuk membalas celaan Minato—yang meskipun itu sebuah kebenaran, tetap saja terasa memalukan bagi Sakura—ia tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan nenek. "Aku tidak tahu. Hubungan kami tidak begitu jelas." Tak lupa memasang tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat, Sakura mengadu pada nenek itu bagaimana dia harus memaksa Minato yang bebal dengan aroma romantis untuk melamarnya.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat tersentuh saat ia berlutut dan memohon padaku untuk menikah dengannya. Tapi tetap saja tanpa adanya cincin itu semua terasa kurang lengkap, bukankah begitu?" mengerjabkan manik hijaunya dengan ekspresif, Sakura menahan tawanya melihat wajah mengerut Minato saat nenek itu memberikan berbagai macam wejangan.

"Cinta memang tidak ditakar dari cincin yang melingkar di jari manis pasanganmu, tapi benda itu merupakan tanda keseriusan kalian dalam menyusun masa depan. Kau tak ingin calon istrimu direbut orang lain kan, anak muda? Karena itu kau harus mengikatnya! Beritahu pada dunia bahwa gadismu memang milikmu!" suara nenek itu menggebu dengan nada suka cita. Melemparkan senyum jenaka yang menampakkan tiga gigi tersisa, Nenek yang Sakura ketahui bernama Chiyo itu mengusulkan sesuatu yang disambut si gadis merah muda dengan anggukan setuju.

"Lamar lagi! Sekarang juga. Aku akan menjadi saksi cinta kalian. Lamaranmu akan selalu dikenang dan tak akan terlupakan," Mengikik seperti gadis belia Nenek Chiyo kembali melanjutkan. "Bukankah sangat romantis meminang gadismu saat berada di atas langit?"

Menahan dengus kekesalan karena ulah nenek sok tahu yang berhasil membuat Minato merasa malu, ditambah dengan seruan penumpang lain turut menyuarakan suara bernada perintah untuk segera melamar gadis yang kini tersenyum pongah membuat pria itu terpaksa mengangkat bokong seksinya dari kursi. Mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, disertai rasa enggan luar biasa. Mengulangi acara lamaran yang tertunda.

" _Will you merry me?_ "

" _Yes, I do._ "

* * *

Kernyitan berlapis Minato saat melihat pesawat kecil yang nampak tak cukup ruang untuk menampung lima puluh penumpang menuju Sitka membuatnya was-was. Tanpa bisa dicegah bayangan mengerikan tentang badan pesawat yang terbelah menjadi dua membuatnya merinding.

Mereka berdua berada di ruang tunggu bandara Juneau, menunggu persiapan pesawat sambil menyesap kopi murahan dari _vending machine_ —meskipun Sakura ngotot sudah mencarikan kopi dengan harga paling mahal di mesin itu.

Gadis menyebalkan itu kini tengah memelototi layar ponselnya begitu mendapat e-mail tentang daftar pertanyaan yang akan diajukan pihak federal.

"Kodok buluk! ini gila!" Sakura tak bisa menahan umpatannya begitu melihat pertanyaan sinting yang membuatnya perutnya bergejolak.

 _ **Dirumah pihak wanita atau pria kalian memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama?**_

 _ **Disisi ranjang mana pasangan Anda tidur?**_

 _ **Berapa kali kalian melakukan seks?**_

"Kenapa?" didorong rasa penasaran, Minato mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat. Kedekatan mereka membuat Sakura membau aroma tubuh Minato.

Kesegaran limau , jahe dan kayu cendana yang memesona.

"Kau tinggal di apartemenku." Keputusan sepihak Minato membuat Sakura tersadar dari kegiatan mengendus wangi tubuh bos yang kini jadi tunangan pura-puranya. "Tentang pertanyaan lainnya kita jawab dengan kebohongan yang sama. Untuk informasi saja Haruno, aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita berdada rata. Jadi, kau tenang saja."

"Oh ya, terima kasih atas informasimu. Aku merasa tersanjung sekaligus terlindungi." Tukas Sakura sarkas. "Dan kenapa harus di tempatmu?" mendelik tak terima, Sakura merasa tak rela berada di sekitar Minato selama hampir dua puluh empat jam. Dan jika Sakura yang harus pindah ke apartemen pria itu, sama artinya dengan kesibukan yang bertambah dua kali lipat hanya untuk mengurus barang pindahan.

"Karena aku tinggal di Central Park West yang sangat dekat dengan kantor, dan memiliki fasilitas lengkap sementara kau tinggal di apartemen buluk yang hanya memiliki satu kamar dan mungkin saja memiliki aroma pengap dari tumpukan buku tua."

Merasa tersinggung, Sakura mengutuk sikap belagu Minato. Mulutnya komat kamit tanpa suara merapalkan umpatan untuk pria yang tanggap berdiri begitu mendengar pengumuman tentang kesiapan pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Sakura berjalan di belakang Minato. Sengaja begitu agar bisa menusuk punggung Minato dengan matanya yang menyipit tajam.

Namun Tuhan memang baik hati.

Disamping Minato yang menekuk kaki dan punggunnya karena kursi yang sempit, Sakura sibuk menyembunyikan cengiran menang di balik kertas biografi lebay pria itu.

 _Hah! Rasakan!_

Batinnya puas.

* * *

 **WELCOME HOME SAKURA!**

Tulisan itu yang pertama kali Sakura lihat saat ia melemparkan pandangan ke jendela. Dia bisa melihat ibu dan kakeknya yang melompat dan melambai gembira layaknya anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen.

Tak sadar dengan usia. Decak Sakura kagum.

Sitka hanya memiliki satu bandara kecil. Jadi Sakura hanya perlu turun dari pesawat, mengambil kopernya dan melenggang santai melewati landasan pacu untuk menyapa dua orang yang paling dikasihinya.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu." Wajar rasanya bagi Mebuki untuk memeluk putri tunggalnya erat dengan rentan waktu yang cukup lama. Melepaskan rindu yang terbendung setelah tak berjumpa hampir dua tahun lamanya.

"Kau mencekiknya, Mebuki." Sela pria tua berambut cokelat disertai dengan warna perak khas uban. Sakura beralih memeluk kakeknya. Tak lupa mengecup dua pipinya yang berkeriput.

"Dimana Ayah?"

"Kau tahu dia selalu sibuk bekerja."

Jawaban ibunya sedikit membuat Sakura kecewa. Tentu saja Sakura tahu kemungkinan Kizashi menyambut putrinya sangat kecil. Ia sudah terlalu biasa. Sejak kecil memang selalu begitu, namun Sakura juga tak bisa menahan diri untuk berharap bahwa suatu hari ayahnya akan menyambut Sakura dengan pelukan hangat.

Tak suka melihat mata sedih cucunya, Hashirama memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan tentang sosok pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sakura. "Itu Pacarmu?"

Sadar bahwa ia sempat melupakan eksistensi Minato, Sakura berbalik dan mengundang pria itu untuk dikenalkan pada ibu dan kakeknya.

Respon pria itu sangat kaku saat berada di pelukan Hashirama. Kakek Sakura bahkan menyambutnya dengan sebuah tos ala anak muda. "Jadi, kau lebih suka dipanggil Minato, pria berambut duri, atau pria iblis? Sakura sering mengatakan tiga hal itu ditelepon, meskipun aku yakin masih banyak julukan lain."

"Kakek!" Sakura memberikan pelototan kesal karena kakeknya berani membocorkan sedikit rahasia diantara mereka.

Mengabaikan kalimat kakek Sakura yang Minato anggap sebagai pilihan bijak, ia mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya karena keluarga itu bersedia menerimanya sebagai bagian dari akhir pekan mereka. Sebuah tutur kata yang sopan dan manis. Hal yang membuatnya begitu disukai oleh kakek maupun ibu Sakura sendiri.

"Sama-sama. Kami senang menerimamu. Mari, kami antarkan kau menuju rumah kami."

Saat ibu dan kakek Sakura berjalan mendahului menuju sebuah mobil sport yang Minato yakini sebagai mobil _limited editon._ Mobil bercat merah itu tampak paling bersinar di tempat parkir.

Melambatkan langkah, Minato bicara personal pada Sakura. "Rumah? Kupikir kita akan ke hotel."

Minato yakin telah meminta gadis itu memesan sebuah hotel yang memiliki bintang tiga sebagai standar minimal. Ia memang berencana mampir ke rumah Sakura, tapi tidak untuk menginap disana.

"Keluarga tidak tinggal di dalam rumah." Jawab Sakura kalem. "Mereka sudah tahu kalau kau tunanganku. Jadi mereka memintaku—tidak memintamu lebih tepatnya, untuk menginap dirumah. Jadi aku membatalkan reservasimu." Jawab Sakura kalem.

Minato tidak tahu harus menahan geraman atau tersenyum saat Kakek Sakura berbalik dan memintanya untuk duduk disebelah kursi pengemudi.

* * *

"Kenapa tempat ini belum ada perbaikan sih?" Sakura merutuk kesal begitu melihat tangga vertikal yang menempel dengan tembok. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Sakura harus melewati tangga sialan itu untuk bisa sampai ke pelabuhan.

"Ayolah. Cepat turun Sakura." Minato mulai jengah membujuk Sakura. Lehernya mulai terasa pegal karena terus-terusan menengok ke atas, dimana Sakura tetap dalam posisinya berdiri canggung sembari memelototi tangga seakan jika ia melakukan itu tangga ini akan berubah model.

Kakeknya sudah memanggil dengan nada tidak sabar dari atas perahu. Dan Sakura terpaksa menyeret kakinya menuruni tangga kayu yang mulai lapuk itu dengan langkah super hati-hati.

Ini yang membuatnya kesal setiap pulang ke rumah.

Rumah Sakura memang terletak di pulau seberang. Setelah perjalanan panjang dari bandara, ia **harus** menuruni tangga tegak sejajar yang menempel tembok. Ia memiliki trauma dengan tangga ini karena pernah terjatuh dan mencederai kepalanya. Sakura sukses besar membuat sebuah benjolan besar di jidatnya yang lebar—hal yang membuatnya menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan teman masa kecilnya.

Minato dengan penuh inisiatif membantu Sakura turun. Namun tangannya berada di tempat yang tidak tepat.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari pantatku!" geram Sakura tertahan.

Menuruti kekeras kepalaan Sakura yang tak mau dibantu, Minato melepaskan tangannya. Menunggu Sakura yang bergerak lelet seperti siput.

"Dan….Sakura Haruno akhirnya tiba dengan selamat," Minato secara terang-terangan menyindir. "Selamat. Usiaku sekarang seratus tahun."

Memelototi Minato, Sakura mendengus masam. Tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi untuk bisa membalas sindiran Minato. Entah bagaimana kehidupannya akan berlangsung selama beberapa jam kedepan. Begitu melihat senyum lebar kakeknya, Sakura tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

* * *

Firasat buruknya benar-benar jadi kenyataan!

"Ibu, apa-apaan ini?"

"Hanya sebuah pesta penyambutan untukmu. Aku mengundang lima puluh teman dekat dan beberapa tetangga. Apa itu salah?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengangga. Tak kuasa menolak.

Ekspresi gadis itu sebelas-dua belas dengan Minato yang terngangga melihat rumah Sakura yang lebih menyerupai _penthouse_.

"Kenapa kau cerita padaku kalau kau miskin."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu." Entah ini kali kebarapa Sakura mendengus. Disaat ia dipusingkan dengan sambutan dadakan berlebihan dari ibunya, Minato justru merecokinya dengan pertanyaan tak penting.

"Tapi kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau kaya."

"Aku tidak kaya. Orangtuaku yang kaya." Melangkah lebih cepat untuk menghindari Minato dan pertanyaannya yang konyol. Meski dalam hati ia menyeringai senang melihat wajah takjub pria itu mengamati rumahnya. Setidaknya sindiran menyebalkannya di bandara Jeanau terbalaskan tanpa ia harus repot-repot menjelaskan.

Faktanya, keluarga Sakura memang kaya raya.

Mereka tinggal di pulau pribadi. Membangun rumah mewah dengan banyak kamar. Rumah elit hasil kerja Hashirama Senju, si pemilik kasino terbesar di Los Vegas. Selain usaha judi, Hashirama juga mendirikan sebuah rumah sakit yang ada di pusat kota. Tempat itu diurus oleh Tsunade Senju, anak bungsunya yang tidak mau menikah.

Sadar dengan usianya yang menua dan mungkin juga efek berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang telah memiliki beberapa cicit, harapan terbesar Hashirama adalah Sakura Haruno. Cucu tunggal dari pernikahan Mebuki, putri pertamanya dengan pengusaha kertas Kizashi Haruno.

Sejak kanak-kanak Sakura sudah menunjukkan gelagat menyukai teman mainnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Karena itulah kedua belah pihak keluarga sepakat untuk menjodohkan putra dan putrinya.

Sayang hal itu tak terlaksana karena selepas SMP, Sasuke memiliki ambisi besar untuk bisa masuk ke Le Rosey, sekolah tertua di Swiss yang didapuk sebagai yang termahal di dunia. Dengan biaya sebesar 87. 279 ponsterling. Meski mahal, sekolah ini mengklaim jika 30% lulusannya bergabung dengan universitas terbaik di dunia. Nama mentereng seperti Ivy League, MIT dan OxBridge.

Sasuke ingin melampaui kesuksesan kakaknya, Itachi yang telah menjadi seorang CEO di usianya yang ke sembilan belas.

Karena Le Rosey merupakan sekolah asrama. Sasuke menjadi gamang untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Atas kesepakatan bersama, perjodohan itu terputus dan dua remaja itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga kini. Hashirama sempat merasa was-was saat Sakura meneruskan studinya di Universitas Boston kemudian bertolak ke New York untuk bekerja sebagai asisten editor. Pekerjaan yang menyita seluruh waktu Sakura hingga cucu tunggalnya itu tak memiliki waktu luang untuk menengok keluarganya sendiri.

Namun tak apa.

Hashirama merasa gembira luar biasa—hingga ia mengusulkan ide pesta penyambutan Sakura begitu mendengar kabar cucu tunggalnya itu menjalin hubungan spesial dengan bosnya sendiri.

Letupan kegembiraan Hashirama semakin menjadi ketika mengingat impiannya semakin dekat.

Ia tak sabar melihat Sakura menikah dan memberikannya cicit.

* * *

Terimakasih sudah review di chapter 2.

Beritahu aku tentang chapter 3 ini di kotak review.

thanks. again. :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Unexpected Confession

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan kalau kau berasal dari keluarga terpandang?" Menundukkan sedikit wajahnya, Minato berbisik di telinga Sakura. Ia masih dirundung penasaran tentang seluk beluk seorang Haruno Sakura mengingat beberapa wajah orang penting yang kerap ia temui. Minato tidak tahu apakah ia terlihat cukup baik dimata orang lain. Momen terakhir ia mengamati penampilan adalah saat dirinya turun dari mobil—ia sempat merapikan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan—bahkan ia tidak sempat berganti pakaian saat kakek Sakura menariknya ke dalam rumah. Beruntung pesta yang diadakan bukanlah pesta formal. Lebih seperti _open house,_ dimana kau bisa berbincang santai dengan semua tamu tanpa ada batasan dan peraturan. Semuanya berdasarkan rasa kekeluargaa. Minato cukup percaya diri dengan setelan kaus hitam lengan pendek yang dirangkap dengan kemeja abu-abu dan celana jeans biru pudar.

Sakura belum juga menjawab pertanyannya. Dan Minato tidak menyukai itu. Ia benci merasa terabaikan. Jadi, Minato melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan: memerangkap nona muda itu ke ujung ruangan agar dia bisa leluasa bicara.

"Jawab aku, Sakura."

"Terakhir kali kuingat, kau hanya memanggilku Sakura jika dihadapan keluargaku. Dan saat kau terpaksa melamarku. Dan oh, ya tentu saja saat kau kesal. Apa kau sedang marah padaku saat ini?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu apa saja, itu terserah padaku." Tukas Minato cepat. "Jadi, kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi, kenapa kau tak mengatakan kalau kau berasal dari keluarga terpandang?"

Dekatnya jarak diantara mereka membuat Minato mendengar jelas dengusan kasar dari Sakura. Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab. Sengaja memperbaiki tatanan rambut dan cardigan yang sebenarnya tampak baik-baik saja. Minato menganggap Sakura sengaja mengulur waktu untuk membuatnya bertambah kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa leluasa bercerita? Kau selalu membicarakan dirimu sendiri dan sibuk menyuruhku melakukan ini itu selama dua tahun terakhir."

Yah begitulah. Bicara dengan gadis itu tak akan jauh dari rasa sarkasme.

Minato mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak membungkam mulut kecil Sakura dengan beberapa kudapan yang ada di nampan pelayan yang selalu berseliweran. Gadis kecil itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani menyalak dan membalas dengan sengak setiap ucapan yang Minato keluarkan.

"Oke. Cukup. Perselisihan ini harus segera diselesaikan." Membuat keputusan bijak, Minato memberikan bendera perdamaian. "Ada banyak orang disini. Kita harus memberi kesan bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai dihadapan mereka."

"Oh, Tenang saja. Itu mudah bagiku. Aku bisa berpura-pura sebagai tunanganmu yang sangat bahagia—mengingat hukuman apa yang menantiku jika semua ini gagal. Nah, sekarang masalahnya ada padamu. Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan padaku? Karena setiap berdekatan denganmu rasanya emosiku siap meledak!"

Mendecih pelan, Minato menggumamkan kata-kata absurd yang tidak terdengar oleh Sakura. Menghadapi watak asli Sakura Haruno sama halnya dengan sebuah petaka. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dalam sehari Minato nyaris lepas kendali, hanyut dalam gejolak emosi beruntun yang jarang ia terima.

"Hei Sakura."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil gadis itu melesat pergi menemui sepasang suami istri yang berada tak jauh darinya. Meninggalkan Minato yang baru saja membuka mulut, bersiap membalas perkataan gadis itu dengan sadis.

Dan argumen Minato harus disimpan rapat-rapat karena Sakura melambaikan tangannya untuk segera mendekat. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak sebagai tindakan mengontrol diri sebelum berbicara dengan orang asing dihadapannya. "Namikaze Minato." Ucapnya sembari menjawab tangan dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Tampan sekali! Benar kan, Obito?" Rin bertanya pendapat suaminya yang mendapat jawaban anggukan kecil. "Kalian satu profesi? Aku selalu ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh editor buku?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang bagus, Rin. Aku juga ingin tahu apa jawabannya." Sebuah seruan lain yang Sakura kenali betul sebagai suara ayahnya datang bergabung. Menatap ia dan Minato dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Halo, Ayah." Sakura berusaha memecahkan suasana kaku diantara mereka bertiga setelah Bibi Rin menepuk halus pundaknya untuk pamit menikmati jamuan. Wanita itu sadar bahwa mereka membutuhkan ruang untuk membicarakan masalah keluarga inti.

"Nak." Kizashi tersenyum kecil pada Sakura sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya kepada Minato. "Jadi inikah pria bernama Minie?"

"Minato." Koreksi Minato dengan senyum canggung.

"Aku Kizashi. Seperti yang kau tahu, ayah dari gadis disebelahmu," pria dengan warna rambut serumpun dengan Sakura itu memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi, seperti yang ingin aku ketahui tadi. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya dikerjakan oleh editor buku selain mengajak penulis makan siang dan mabuk?"

Sakura menggeram kesal. Kizashi selalu seperti ini. Menyepelekan pekerjaannya.

Minato tampak berpikir jawaban apa yang pantas diberikan. Namun Sakura melarang pria itu mengatakan apapun yang akan dia katakan dan memilih menarik ayahnya ke suatu tempat yang sepi dan memiliki sedikit privasi.

"Begitukah caramu menyapa anakmu yang baru kembali?" sungutnya protes. "Kenapa ayah selalu ingin mengacaukan semuanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau baru pulang dengan pria yang kau benci dan kini dia jadi pacarmu?"

"Dia tunanganku," Koreksi Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak meninggikan intonasi suaranya agar tak menarik perhatian para tamu. "Dan kami baru saja tiba. Kalau ayah memang ingin bertengkar denganku, tunggu sampai para tamu pulang kemudian kita bisa bertengkar."

Wajah Kizashi mengeras. Tampak tidak suka dengan perlawanan anak satu-satunya. "Apa katamu?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas tadi. Dia tunanganku dan aku akan menikah." Kemudian Sakura pergi dari hadapan ayahnya. Menemui Minato yang menyambutnya dengan raut tanda tanya.

* * *

Terperangkap dengan pembicaraan orang tua memang begitu mengesalkan. Setidaknya itu yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini.

Dihadapannya, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Mebuki saling membicarakan reuni masa lalu yang tidak Sasuke pahami. Beruntung betul Itachi bisa lolos dari semua ini hanya karena panggilan telpon dari kekasihnya.

Saat pembicaraan itu menyebutkan nama seorang gadis yang ia rindukan, barulah Sasuke benar-benar memasang telinga.

"Sakura bekerja di New York sebagai asisten editor dan aku membencinya karena pekerjaan itu membuat dia jadi berates kali lebih sibuk dan jarang pulang."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya kau harus rela karena itulah pekerjaan impiannya." komentar Mikoto sambil sesekali melirik mata kepada anak bungsunya. Tahu benar bahwa Sasuke menguping dengan wajah penuh minat. "Jadi, dimana Sakura? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu yang mewakili pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin sedang bicara dengan tamu yang lain atau bisa jadi—oh itu dia!" Telunjuk Mebuki mengarah pada gadis bermahkota merah muda yang terlihat bersungut kesal di dekat pria tampan berambut pirang. "Ngomong-ngomong, pria itu tunangan Sakura. Namikaze Minato."

"Tunangan? Wah sayang sekali, kau kalah cepat Sasuke." Fugaku mengeluarkan pendapat yang membuat wajah Sasuke masam.

Mikoto mengelus punggung anak bungsunya sebagai upaya menenangkan diri. Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum tipis pada ibunya, meyakinkah bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, kemudian pamit untuk menyapa Sakura.

Gestur ibu dan anak itu sempat terlihat oleh mata jeli Mebuki hingga membuatnya bertanya pada Mikoto. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Ah.. sayang sekali. Padahal niat kami adalah untuk melamar Sakura kembali. Sepertinya kami benar-benar terlambat ya?" kata Mikoto miris.

…

"Apa aku harus menyetrika wajahmu agar tidak kusut?"

Sakura melemparkan pandangan sinis pada Minato. "Kau sedang berusaha menggodaku atau menenangkanku?"

"Kupikir dua-duanya termasuk," pria tampan itu melemparkan senyum simpatik. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa sejujurnya ia benar-benar berusaha untuk menghibur Sakura. Pertemuan keluarga ini membuatnya gugup. Ditambah dengan kesan pertamanya pada ayah Sakura yang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sepertinya pasangan anak dan ayah itu memiliki catatan sejarah yang kelam hingga membuat pasangannya berwajah muram. "Jadi, itu ayahmu? Kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Setiap orang yang bertemu denganmu pertama kali juga tidak akan menyukaimu." Sakura tergelak setelah mengatakan pemikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Minato tidak menganggap adanya unsur candaan dalam kalimatnya. Wajah pria itu sekaku kayu, namun Sakura yakin ada kernyitan—meski sedikit—diantara alisnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu Minato. Kau tidak sendirian. Ayahku juga membenciku."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sakura karena minimnya pengetahuan untuk menghibur orang. Meski gadis itu sempat tergelak beberapa saat, wajahnya mulai kembali sendu.

Memasang wajah masa bodoh, Sakura menaikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Biarkan saja."

"Bukan pada ayahmu," Sepertinya Sakura belum memahami benar apa maksud perkataan Minato. Jadi ia mencoba untuk menjelaskan—

"Tapi padamu. Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu? wajahmu benar-benar mengerikan saat ini. Seperti Frankenstein."

—dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Tanpa peringatan, Sakura mencubit gemas lengan kekar Minato. "Kau ini benar-benar pasangan yang _sangat manis_!"

Perseturuan kecil mereka terhenti saat Hashirama mendekati mereka, memberi tahu bahwa dirinya akan membuat sebuah pengumuman.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sakura

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Pria yang hampir mencapai usia delapan puluh itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jenaka, kemudian mendentingkan gelas dengan sebuah sendok yang ia genggam. Berusaha memancing perhatian orang sekitar. "Perhatian semuanya, aku akan membuat sebuah pengumuman. Pesta ini diselenggarakan untuk menyambut kehadiran Sakura kembali—selamat datang untuk cucuku, ngomong-ngomong—" sebagian tamu tergelak. "Dan sebagai pesta perayaan pertunangannya dengan Minato."

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sakura yang tak menyangka akan pengumuman kakeknya berdiri dengan senyum canggung. Sedangkan Minato yang berhasil menguasai dirinya menebarkan senyum sarat terima kasih atas semua ucapan selamat yang keluar dari para tamu. Ia memerankan dirinya sebagai tunangan yang baik. Dan karena hal itu Minato sempat berpikir bahwa ia layak untuk mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan akting.

"Mari kita rayakan. Ayo minum sampanye." Hashirama mengajak tamu-tamunya bersulang setelah masing-masing dari mereka membawa gelas minuman yang diedarkan oleh pelayan. " _Cheers,_ untuk Sakura dan Minato."

" _Cheers_."

"Sakura."

Gadis itu menoleh begitu mendengar suara familier ditelinganya. "Sasuke? Astaga." Sakura menubruk tubuh Sasuke dengan pelukan erat untuk sejenak. "Apa kabar? Aku tak tahu kalau kau disini."

"Kupikir kakekmu ingin membuat sebuah kejutan."

"Dan ia benar-benar membuatku terkejut." Sakura menjawab dengan mata yang meneliti Sasuke. "Kau tahu, kau banyak berubah. Kemana hilangnya rambut pantat ayam dan sikap dinginmu itu?"

"Tiap orang pasti berubah Sakura." Sasuke memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat.  
"Jadi, uhm. Selamat." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Berusaha berucap tulus saat memberikan selamat.

"Terima kasih." Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Minato atau memang pada kenyataannya dua orang itu pernah memiliki hubungan yang cukup dalam. Sebagai seorang pria, Minato bisa membaca arti tatapan Sasuke pada Sakura. Sebuah kepemilikan. Dan Minato sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Baginya itu terasa seperti seseorang yang berniat untuk merampas miliknya.

Langkah yang Minato ambil setelahnya adalah menghampiri kedua orang yang masih enggan melepaskan tautan tangan. Berusaha merusak momen mereka dengan kehadirannya.

"Hai." Minato mengatur jaraknya agar berada dalam jarak sedekat mungkin pada Sakura.

"Hai. Uhm, Minato ini Sasuke." Sakura berusaha memperkenalkan keduanya.

Minato menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan erat. "Aku tunangannya."

Menyambut perkenalan itu Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku mantan tunangannya."

Aura disekitar mereka terasa menyesakkan dengan lempar pandang yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh kedua pria itu. Sakura memejamkan mata, menahan nafas dan menghitung sampai lima untuk meredakan emosinya yang tak beraturan saat jemari Minato bergerilya di pundaknya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, _mantan_ tunangan Sakura. Kurasa kami berdua harus pergi kesana. Sampai nanti."

"Ya. Sampai nanti." Sasuke memberikan senyum asimetris pada dua orang yang pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Aku tak percaya kau berbicara seperti itu."

"Dia menginginkan milikku."

Sakura menjaga jarak dari Minato. Memaksa pria itu mengikutinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk sebuah pembicaraan pribadi. Ada sebuah gejolak emosi aneh saat Minato seperti mengakuinya sebagai miliknya, meski itu secara tidak langsung.

"Milikmu?" tanya gadis itu tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau maksud itu aku?"

Menunjukkan cincin yang terikat di jemari, Minato tersenyum menang. "Kau memang milikku, Secara harfiah. Dan orang lain memang berpikir bahwa kau milikku."

Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat urat-urat disekitar bibirnya tertarik. Ia harus menggigit pipi dalamnya agar tidak terlihat tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat menatap pria dihadapannya. "Apa kau baru saja menunjukkan padaku tentang rasa cemburu?" katanya setengah menggoda.

"Cemburu? Ya. itu mungkin saja terjadi."

"Cemburu pada tunangan pura-puramu?"

"Yeah. Cemburu pada tun—apa?"

"Perlu kuingatkan padamu, kita hanya berpura-pura."

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi bagimu ini pura-pura?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Oke. Ini aneh. Kupikir dengan otakmu yang cukup pintar, kau bisa menganalisis permintaanku tapi karena yang terlihat tidak seperti itu maka aku harus memperjelasnya."

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" Mulut mungil Sakura terbuka. Irisnya menatap lekat pada Minato yang menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa kamarnya. Sakura membiarkan Minato mengenggam jemari mungilnya dalam rengkuhan tangan hangatnya.

"Sakura, aku memang meminta bantuanmu dengan cara menikahimu. Tapi tidak dengan bagian berpura-pura. Aku—"

"Apa maksudmu pada bagian tidak berpura-pura?" Sakura memotong kalimat Minato pertanyaan menuntut yang terdengar tak sabaran.

Selayang pandang kesal Minato arahkan pada Sakura. "Aku baru saja akan menjelaskan padamu apa maksudku jika kau tidak berteriak histeris seperti—"

"Aku tidak histeris, Minato!"

"Oke. Baiklah. Anggap saja kau tidak histeris." Minato mencoba untuk mengalah dari gadis keras kepala disampingnya agar tidak terjadi pertikaian konyol diantara mereka."Jadi bisa aku melanjutkan pengakuanku tanpa kau potong?"

"Oke. Lanjutkan." Perintah Sakura yang dihinggapi rasa penasaran.

"Alasan kenapa aku memintamu untuk membantuku adalah karena aku mengiginkanmu. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir ada begitu banyak gadis dengan warga Negara Amerika di kantor? Dan mengapa aku hanya memilihmu dari sekian banyak gadis? Itu karena aku berpikir hanya kaulah yang pantas untuk ada di posisi itu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang aku inginkan untuk bersanding denganku. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi terlalu banyak berpikir, terlalu arogan, dan bersikap sok terhormat membuatku menjadi seorang pengecut yang kecil hati. Kemudian saat momen deportasi itu datang, aku merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat karena aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menolakku."

"Kau memanfaatkanku?!" Gadis itu langsung tegap berdiri. Melotot garang pada Minato.

"Aku memanfaatkan situasi yang diberikan Tuhan padaku." Elak Minato. "Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengatakannya langsung padamu, tanpa ancaman deportasi ini? Kau mungkin saja menjauhiku, atau merasa enggan denganku. Dan aku tidak menyukai itu. Maka, ya! aku memang memanfaatkanmu!"

"Brengsek kau, Minato!" Sakura memukul dada Minato sekeras yang bisa ia lakukan. "Aku membencimu! Aku benci padamu! Dasar keparat! Kau tak jauh beda dengan psikop _—"_

Kalimat Sakura terputus saat Minato merunduk dan melumat bibirnya. Mengunci dalam ciuman yang sensual, panas, dan membakar.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Aku kebingungan membangun chemistry yang pas untuk Sakura dan Minato.

Jadi, gimana chapter ini? review ya. :)

-Ichaichinomiya-


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy Little Thing

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun setelah ia mendorong jauh tubuh Minato. Nafas gadis itu putus-putus. Bibirnya membengkak. Juga terlihat sangat basah. Sakura menatap nyalang pada sepasasang mata biru terang nan jernih milik Minato sebelum beranjak keluar.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk ciuman yang kuberikan. Itu bukanlah kesalahan." Ucap Minato seraya menahan lengan Sakura.

"Lepaskan. Aku. Sekarang."

Dengan berat hati, Minato melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Membiarkan Sakura pergi dari jangkauannya. Mungkin gadis itu membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri.

* * *

 **ooo**

 **Peringatan:**

 **(Walaupun aku tahu ini sangat terlambat. Tapi mohon kebijaksanaan pembaca untuk memahami rate M yang tertera. 17+ _please!_ )**

 **ooo**

* * *

Pesta ini sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan, kalau saja Sasuke tidak mendengar kabar pertunangan Sakura dengan seorang pria entah siapa namanya. Ia enggan mengingat nama pesaingnya.

Mengedarkan mata ke penjuru ruang, Sasuke melihat sosok Kizashi berdiri di balkon dengan pundak yang merosot. Tampaknya bukan hanya dia yang sentimentil dengan pesta ini. Memantapkan diri, Sasuke berjalan mendekati mantan calon ayah mertuanya.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang paman tidak suka dengan pasangan Sakura yang sekarang?"

Setelah mengatasi rasa kagetnya karena kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, Kizashi menjawab dengan seringai tipis. "Kau tetap kandidat favoritku, Sasuke."

Merasa mendapat sambutan hangat, Sasuke mengangsurkan gelas sampanye yang ia pegang. "Senang mendengarnya." Sudut bibir sensualnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk sebaris senyum formalitas.

Keheningan mengisi ruang kosong diantara keduanya. Mereka sama-sama merasa aneh karena kembali bertemu dengan potongan masa lalu. Setelah pembatalan pertunangan, keluarga Haruno maupun Uchiha memang jarang berkirim kabar. Komunikasi antar dua keluarga itu seolah terputus begitu saja. Kesibukanlah yang menjadi alasan utama.

Suara gelak tawa dari Hashirama dan para kronconya—yang mana merupakan kumpulan kakek berusia senja— terdengar oleh Sasuke dan Kizashi. Gerombolan kakek tua itu kompak mengejek Madara karena hanya dialah satu-satunya orang dalam kelompok itu yang tak akan mendapat cicit dalam jangka waktu dekat. Tidak seperti mereka yang telah dianugerahi cicit—atau akan mendapatkannya segera. Dari semua orang disana, Hashirama adalah sosok yang paling getol menggoda Madara. Dan Madara yang terlampau kesal melampiaskan segalanya pada Itachi yang tak sengaja melewati mereka. Memberikan ultimatum pada cucu pertamanya untuk segera menikah dan membuat bayi.

Itachi tentu saja merasa keberatan. Ia memang memiliki rencana untuk menikahi kekasihnya, tapi tidak dalam jangka waktu dekat. Ada begitu banyak persiapan yang harus dilakukan sebelum seseorang benar-benar siap untuk menikah.

"Ya sudah. Menikahnya nanti saja. Yang penting buatkan aku cicit secepatnya!"

"Kakek pikir membuat bayi semudah membuat mi instan?!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menutup mata sembari menggelengkan kepala mendengar perdebatan konyol antara Itachi dengan kakeknya. Gelar Uchiha yang disandang mereka seolah musnah. Sirna tak berbekas.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh?"

Suara Kizashi membuat fokus Sasuke beralih. Pria yang berada di tengah usia dua puluhan itu menyerongkan tubuhnya menghadap Kizashi. Otaknya mencerna dengan cepat. Sepertinya yang dimaksud Kizashi adalah hubungan Sakura dengan _orang itu_.

"Dia tidak pernah pulang selama dua tahun setelah bekerja. Tidak ada kabar bahwa dia dekat dengan seorang pria manapun. Dan secara tiba-tiba dia sudah bertunangan. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Sasuke membiarkan Kizashi terus bicara.

"Terlebih dia bosnya sendiri. Dan dia seorang editor! Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari mereka? Mengedit tulisanmu?" Kejengkelan Kizashi jelas terdengar dalam setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyelidikinya, paman?" Sasuke menawarkan bantuan dengan suara simpatik. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya saat Kizashi mengangguk setuju.

"Selidiki sampai tuntas, Sasuke. Aku mengandalkanmu." Kizashi bergerak memasuki rumahnya setelah menepuk pundak Sasuke. Hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa selangkah lebih depan dari tunangan Sakura. Entah siapapun namanya. Fakta terpenting yang Sasuke ketahui adalah: Kizashi lebih menyukai dirinya.

* * *

 _Shanaroooooo_!

Sakura tak bisa mempercayai ini. Minato menyukai dirinya! Pria itu menginginkannya! Si brengsek itu telah menipunya! dan dia baru saja mendapatkan ciuman yang benar-benar panas, keras, dan sensual!

Sial! Double Sial!

Tak peduli dengan berapa jumlah tamu yang ia tabrak, Sakura setia dengan langkah besarnya menjauhi keramaian. Kepalanya pening. Sensasi panas yang mengalir di pembuluh darah, ditambah dengan kedua kaki yang terus gemetar membuat semuanya terasa buruk.

Sakura benci perasaan ini.

Ia marah.

Tentu saja ia _sangat berhak_ melampiaskan amarahnya pada Minato setelah mengetahui dirinya baru saja ditipu bulat-bulat. Seharusnya ia menampar pria itu. Seharusnya ia memukulnnya. Seharusnya ia menghajarnya. Ada banyak kesempatan yang bisa ia manfaatkan, tapi Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak melakukannya!

Seribu topan geledek! Sakura mengumpat keras-keras dalam kepalanya saat sebuah pemahaman baru terlintas di pikirannya: ciuman Minato membuanya lupa diri.

" _Pithecanthropus_ rambut duri! Burung pesek super brengsek! Preman kurang kerjaan!" Sakura baru berani mengumpat dengan suara paling keras setelah ia memastikan dirinnya berada di dalam hutan belakang rumah. Ia melampiaskan kemarahan yang tertunda dengan memukul badan pohon tak berdosa dengan tangan dan kakinya.

Amukan Sakura kian kalap saat kilasan ciuman itu membayangi benaknya.

Harus Sakura akui, Minato adalah seorang pencium yang handal. Tarian bibirnya terasa bergairah dan menuntut. Lidah dan gigi Minato yang menghangatkan indra dan tiap organ tubuhnya. Usapannya lembut, pelukannya yang protektif, dan belitan yang membuat kesadaran Sakura menipis.

Argh! Kenapa dia malah memikirkan itu?! _Shanaro_!

Kekesalan Sakura makin berlipat ganda. Ia kembali memukul dan menendang pohon dihadapannnya dengan kalap.

"Kebiasaan mengumpatmu tak berubah ya."

Saat Sasuke menyuarakan suaranya, Kaki Sakura yang berada di tengah perjalanan menendangnya seketika terhenti. Dengan bodohnya gadis itu berbalik—meski ia hafal betul dengan orang yang mengusiknya—dan karena pergerakan itulah Sakura nyaris terjerembab kalau saja Sasuke tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Hati-hati Sakura." Sasuke mendengus karena kecerobohan Sakura yang tak kunjung hilang. "Apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau aku tidak ada?"

Begitu melihat Sakura pergi dari pesta, Sasuke segera menyusulnya. Selain karena rindu yang mendera, ia bisa leluasa bicara tanpa ada penganggu berambut pirang disekitarnya.

"Hei, kau tak sadar apa kehadiranmu itu yang membuatku terkejut sampai nyaris jatuh!" Sakura berucap sebagai pembelaan diri. Melepaskan belitan Sasuke dari tubuhnya, gadis itu kembali bangkit berdiri. Menatap sahabat sekaligus mantan tunangannya dengan tatapan selidik.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Siapapun orang yang melihatmu kabur dari pesta pasti akan berpikir hal yang sama denganku."

"Memang apa yang kau dan mereka pikirkan?"

"Menyembunyikan mayat? Kau tampak buru-buru dan raut wajahmu menjelaskan semuanya."

Jawaban ngawur Sasuke membuat Sakura tergelak. Tak lupa ia menghadiahi pria itu dengan cubitan di perut kekarnya. "Sembarangan. Dasar sok tahu!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengaku kalau aku memang mengikutimu," Seperti layaknya seorang _gentleman,_ Sasuke melepaskan mantelnya untuk dipakaikan pada Sakura. Kaus tipis dan cardigan itu tidak akan bisa membuatnya hangat saat hari beranjak malam. Sakura tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih atas perlakuan Sasuke yang manis.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bicara berdua saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan lega. Ia menoleh pada Sakura, mengajaknya berjalan sambil bicara. "Aku merindukan momen ini."

"Aku tak percaya kau mengingat momen itu." Sakura menanggapi perkataan Sasuke dengan ringisan tipis. Beberapa tahun lalu mereka berada dalam momen yang sama. Saling bersisian dan bicara. Hanya saja pembicaraan mereka kala itu membuat Sakura terisak sedih. Momen dimana Sasuke lebih memilih impiannya dan membatalkan pertalian mereka.

"Wajar saja. Itu adalah momen yang paling kusesali. Saat itu aku tak ubahnya seperti anak muda labil yang egois."

Sasuke menatapnya. Sakura tahu itu dari ekor matanya. Tapi gadis itu tak berkomentar apapun. Ia berjalan dalam diam. Membiarkan Sasuke mengisi kekosongan yang hadir di antara mereka.

"Ini memang terdengar tidak keren, Sakura. Tapi aku benar-benar mendapat pencerahan setelah menonton film bergenre drama musikal—oh kumohon, jangan tertawa!" Sakura mencoba membungkam tawanya sendiri. Sasuke dan drama tidak akan pernah cocok. Lucu sekali membayangkan Sasuke yang mendapat semacam ilham hanya karena menonton drama.

"Awalnya aku memang berpikir itu film yang bodoh. Kau tahu, La La La Land? Itulah film yang kutonton," Sasuke sempat berfikir bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bicara. Namun perhatian yang diarahkan Sakura padanya membuat mulutnya tak bisa berhenti bicara.

"Pertanyaan 'bagaimana jika?' selalu berputar di kepalaku setelah melihat adegan terakhir antara Mia dan Sebastian. Bisa dibilang situasi mereka mirip dengan situasi kita dahulu. Ambisi kita—aku lebih tepatnya dalam mengejar mimpi. Saat ini, aku berhasil mencapai mimpiku. Kinerjaku lebih tinggi dibandingkan Itachi karena dia sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya. Aku bangga dengan pencapaianku, tapi aku juga merasa kosong. Aku selalu mencari tahu apa arti kekosongan itu dan pertanyaan 'bagaimana jika' kembali datang.

Bagaimana jika saat itu aku mempertahankan ikatan kita? Bagaimana jika kita meraih impian masing-masing dengan saling mendukung dan bekerjasama? Bagaimana jika aku mendengarkanmu lebih baik? Memperlakukanmu lebih layak? Pasti saat ini akulah orang yang bersanding denganmu. Kita ada di pesta itu, berdansa sampai malam, dan mungkin aku akan mencumbumu segera kemudian menikah. Masa depan kita cerah, dan kebahagiaan itu semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran anak-anak yang cantik dan tampan.

Sebetulnya, alasanku datang ke pesta penyambutanmu adalah untuk kembali mengikat pertalian kita yang sempat terlepas. Namun sepertinya aku terlambat. Dan penyesalan itu semakin menggerogotiku."

Terkejut bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan emosi Sakura saat ini. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Matanya mengedip tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke bicara sebanyak, sejelas, dan semanis itu. Ia merasa tersentuh dan haru secara bersamaan. Namun sensasi menggelitik layaknya ribuan kupu-kupu mengepak sayap di perutnya tak ada lagi. Tidak seperti sosok remajanya saat menggilai Sasuke, Sakura merasa… biasa saja.

Lega karena berhasil mengutarakan isi hatinya yang menumpuk, Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura. Kernyitan alis di pelipis gadis itu jelas membuatnya terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun, Sakura. Mendengarku sudah lebih dari cukup."

Segera saja Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Baiklah. Aku sudah dengar. Hubungan kita rumit ya?" katanya tertawa canggung.

"Memang rumit. Tapi aku harap kau tidak akan menjauh dariku setelah ini."

"Tidak akan, Sasuke. Kita kan sahabat."

Merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan erat, Sakura tersenyum hangat. Rangkulan itu di balas Sasuke dengan sebuah pelukan. "Aku ingin seperti ini." ucap pria itu disela kegiatan mengecap aroma manis dari Sakura yang selalu menggetarkan geloranya.

 _Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya. Bukan hanya sekedar sahabat. Aku ingin lebih. Lebih dari ini. Karena kau milikku. Sejak dulu selalu begitu._

* * *

"Percayalah. Minuman ini selalu bagus. Sejak dulu selalu begitu." Hashirama terkekeh saat menyerahkan segelas minuman berwarna cokelat kehitaman kepada calon suami Sakura. Ia tidak akan menjelaskan bahwa minuman itu adalah _sesuatu-yang-akan-membuat-ia-segera-mendapatkan-cicit._ Ramuan itu sungguh mujarab. Racikan terbaik hasil karya anaknya, Tsunade.

Minato menerima gelas itu. Meneguk rasanya dan setuju pada perkataan Hashirama bahwa minuman ini luar biasa lezat. Hashirama tersenyum bahagia. Ia memastikan Minato meminum sebanyak yang pria itu mampu.

"Ayah, makan malam sudah siap." Mebuki berteriak dari arah dapur. Membuat perhatian Hashirama teralih. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya telah menahan Minato selama beberapa jam.

"Kau dengar itu, Minato? Makan malam sudah siap. Dan sebelum itu kusarankan kau untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Perjalanan panjang yang kau tempuh terasa melelahkan bukan? Aku minta maaf karena kau harus terjebak pesta yang aku buat."

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya tak keberatan. "Bukan masalah. Aku suka pestanya. Dan aku mengambil saranmu untuk membersihkan diri lebih dulu." Ia lekas berdiri dan pamit menuju kamarnya—juga kamar Sakura berada.

Setelah memastikan Minato masuk ke dalam ruangan, Hashirama tersenyum puas. Tinggal menunggu Sakura dan keinginannya akan segera terpenuhi.

* * *

Sakura begitu ingin berendam dalam air hangat saat ini juga. Otot-otot di tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah setelah beberapa jam mengitari hutan bersama Sasuke. Merasa perlu membersihkan diri sebelum makan malam, Ia pamit masuk kamar saat bertemu kakek dan ibunya di meja makan. Sosok ayahnya tak terlihat di sana. Mungkin sibuk dengan kerjaan atau memang merasa enggan. Sakura tak mau membuang-buang emosi lagi memikirkannya.

Begitu memasuki wilayah pribadinya, Sakura mengunci pintu. Berniat menanggalkan semua pakaiannya saat telinganya mendengar desisan berat. Matanya langsung memicing waspada. Untunglah ia baru sempat menanggalkan cardigannya saat melihat buntalan selimut dengan ujung kepala berambut pirang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau ada di kamar tamu." Sakura berucap heran.

"Kakekmu yang _shhh_ menyuruhku tid…ur _shh_ disini."

Mendengar sikap dan cara bicara Minato yang tampak aneh membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. "Kau kenapa sih? Sakit?"

"Ikat aku." Pinta Minato di sela-sela penderitaanya. Di balik selimut ini, ia benar-benar telanjang bulat. Di luar akal memang. Seharusnya ia kedinginan karena saat ini berada di Alaska, namun yang ada Minato merasa sangat-sangat gerah.

"Ha?" respon Sakura tak paham.

"Ikat aku, segera. _Arghhh.."_ Minato menggeram. Jelas-jelas merasa sesuatu di bawah sana meminta perhatian. Mengumpat dalam pikirannya, Minato sadar ini adalah efek dari minuman itu. Minuman yang dikatakan Hashirama sebagai tonik kesehatan. Sial. Ini pasti obat tertentu yang mengharuskan dia puas bercumbu. Masalahnya adalah: Minato tidak ingin melakukannya dengan Sakura. Tidak saat ia berada dalam pengaruh obat. Itu hanya akan membuat _image_ brengsek padanya semakin melekat. Karena itu ia meminta Sakura mengikat atau setidaknya…

"Menjauh. Pergi dariku sekarang juga!" Minato nyaris membentak Sakura. Membuat gadis itu sebal dan akhirnya meledak.

"Enak saja! Kau yang harusnya pergi sekarang juga. Ini kamarku. Wilayah kekuasaanku! Itu kasurku. Bantalku. Dan ini selimutku!" Sakura menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Minato. Dan seketika itu juga jeritannya memenuhi ruangan. "AAAAAAA… kenapa kau bugil?!"

Kesal karena gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk menuruti perintahnya, Minato akhirnya berdiri. Mendekat kearah Sakura yang membeliak takut.

"Jangan. Mendekat." Gadis itu bersuara dengan suara mencicit.

Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah Minato. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk mengikatku, atau menjauh. Kau benar-benar keras kepala," menghapus jarak di antara mereka, Minato sengaja menyudutkan Sakura pada dinding. "Dasar gadis nakal."

Sakura tidak pernah berada dalam momen memalukan seperti ini di sepanjang hidupnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat tubuh seorang pria. Dan ia harus menjaga matanya untuk tidak menatap tubuh Minato secara terus-terusan. Nafasnya menjadi patah-patah saat menyadari ia berada di posisi yang menyudutkan. Otaknya seakan lumpuh karena rasa panas dan dingin yang menjalar di seluruh aliran darahnya.

"Sakura…." suara berat Minato membuat Sakura benar-benar pening.

Melihat wajah tak berdaya Sakura tentu sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Minato. Wajah gadisnya benar-benar merah. Dan lihatlah, betapa lucunya saat mata hijau itu kebingungan mengarahkan fokus. Saat Sakura memilih menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, saat itulah Minato tahu ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi.

Dan ia harus segera menuntaskan segalanya. Saat ini juga!

"Kita akan melakukannya saat aku tidak berada dalam pengaruh obat sialan dari Kakekmu! Saat itu kupastikan bahwa kau benar-benar menyerahkan diri untukku bukan karena paksaan, tapi karena cinta."

BLAM! Pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya menutup dengan sangat keras. Kemudian suara aneh bervolume kecil mulai terdengar.

Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kakinya benar-benar lemas.

Astaga. Yang baru saja terjadi itu benar-benar gila.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ya ampun. Apa-apaan ini? hahaha...

Ini memang rate m, tapi aku nggak mau Minato tampak seperti pria brengsek. Dan tidak akan ada adegan _syur_ nan asem. Baik disini maupun ff lain yang saya buat.

Maaf dengan Typo dan beberapa kesalahan lain. (Layar laptopku bergaris TT_TT)

Oh, iya. Ada yang familier dengan umpatan Sakura?

Yaps. Itu umpatannya favoritnya kapten Archibald Haddock di serial petualangan Tintin. Dan umpatan favoritnya adalah topan geledek atau topan badai. kalau ada sebutan angka didepannya, misal: seratus, seribu, sejuta topan geledek! berarti bener-bener buruk.

Sampai ketemu di chapter lanjutan. :)

-Ichaichinomiya-

1:59


	6. Chapter 6: Malam Panas ?

"Ayah?" Didera rasa penasaran karena perbuatan Hashirama yang terlihat mencurigakan, Mebuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Sakura. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya dalam bisikan rendah yang membuat Hashirama terlonjak. Pria paruh baya itu segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari daun pintu dan memelototinya.

"Sstt! Jangan berisik! Aku sedang berada dalam misi penting."

"Misi penting apa?"

"Pokoknya penting." Hashirama menjawab dengan nada kekanakan yang membuat sulung keluarga Senju itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Terserah ayah saja. Sekarang, bisakah ayah menepi sebentar? Aku akan memberi tahu Minato dan Sakura bahwa makan malam sudah siap." Belum satu mili detik tangan Mebuki berada di gagang pintu, Hashirama langsung menariknya menjauh.

"Mebuki, Jangan berani-berani membuka pintu itu!"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ini sesuatu yang penting. Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu. Kalau ka—"

" _Sesuatu yang penting,_ ayah bilang?!" Ibu satu anak itu tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. "Didalam ruangan itu ada anakku. Jadi aku berhak tahu _hal penting_ apa yang kau rencanakan untuk anakku."

Suara Mebuki yang melonjak naik jelas membuat Hashirama panik. "Sttt! Kecilkan suaramu. Jangan teriak !" Ia menggeret lengan putrinya sedikit menjauh dari ruangan Sakura. "Aku sedang memastikan mereka membuat penerus Senju berikutnya."

"Cucu ayah adalah seorang gadis yang akan menjadi Namikaze. Tidak akan ada nama Senju setelah Sakura." Mebuki mengoreksi dengan geli. Terhibur dengan aksi konyol ayahnya.

"Ya. ya. ya. Intinya adalah seorang cicit." Hashirama menghempaskan tangannya ke sekitar dengan sebal. "Harusnya kau membuat anak lagi. Lebih bagus kalau dia laki-laki—Hei, kenapa tidak? Mebuki, kau belum tua-tua amat. Bisakah aku mendapatkan cucu tambahan? Hm… cucu dan cicit yang datang bersamaan. Seperti _jackpot_ saja! _"_

 _Oh, Tuhan tolong hambamu ini_. Ratap Mebuki dengan nestapa. Mengapa dari sekian banyak pria Tuhan memilih Hashirama sebagai ayahnya? Mebuki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah karena kekonyolan yang terjadi dihidupnya kini turut menimpa Sakura. Ia yakin Hashirama adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas suara berisik di balik pintu ini nantinya.

"Yang ayah lakukan pada Sakura..." ia berhenti sebentar. Rasanya tidak pantas Mebuki bertanya begini. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya sendiri. "Apakah itu sama seperti malam pertamaku?"

Hashirama terkekeh. "Kali ini dosisnya lebih banyak." Sebuah ide jenius tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya. Ia segera menoleh kearah Mebuki dengan senyuman jahil. "Aku punya ide bagus."

* * *

 _Keluar. Secepatnya aku harus keluar dari sini._

Sakura menggerutu dengan intensitas kerja otaknya yang mulai melemah. Bukannya bergegas keluar setelah kejadian memalukan barusan, ia justru menggelepar lemas di lantai. Terbayang dengan tubuh apik Minato.

 _Ugh. Hentikan Sakura!_ Ia kembali menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari pemikiran liar yang mulai menggerogoti otaknya. Mungkin saat ini wajahnya sudah berganti warna menjadi ungu gelap saking lamanya ia menahan nafas dalam ketegangan. Saat Sakura berpikir semuanya akan terasa baik-baik saja di luar kamar, kepanikan luar biasa tengah melandanya. Pintu kamarnya terkunci. Seberapa keraspun Sakura mencoba, pintu bodoh dihadapannya tetap tidak mau terbuka.

"Tadinya aku berpikir kau lari terbirit-birit setelah melihat tubuh telanjangku, tapi kenyataanya kau masih betah disini."

Sakura langsung menegang begitu mendengar suara Minato tepat dibelakangnya. Seketika tubuhnya menjadi keras dan kaku seperti batu. Ia bisa mendengar kekehan Minato yang terdengar menggoda. "Mau bermain denganku?"

Tak banyak bicara, Sakura langsung memberi bosnya sebuah tonjokan maut yang sayangnya bisa ditangkis Minato.

"Aku bisa membacamu, _honey._ Tidakkah kau berfikir dua tahun yang kita lewatkan itu cukup untuk bisa membuat kita saling mengenal?"

Wajahnya yang berada sangat dekat dengan bibir Minato membuat Sakura bisa menghirup aroma _mint_ segar yang menguar dari mulut bosnya. Aroma itu sangat menganggu karena ia tidak bisa memikirkan kalimat apapun untuk membalas ucapan bosnya.

Minato menyeringai senang melihat Sakura yang linglung. Ia memanfaatkan momen kedekatan mereka dengan mengecup ujung bibir Sakura. Gadis itu terkesiap. Seakan baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa sih kau melakukan itu?" Sakura mendorong tubuh Minato menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang salah dari itu? Aku mencium tunanganku sendiri."

"Tunangan?" Sakura menirukan suaranya dengan suara mengejek. "Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu? Dan lihat bagaimana bisa kau bicara, bersikap, dan berulah di luar kebiasaan sekarang!" Matanya menyipit ketika menatap Minato.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya pria itu heran.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh menatapmu begitu? apa hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang merasa aneh dengan kejadian barusan? Kau telanjang!"

"Salahkan kakekmu kalau begitu! dia memberiku minuman aneh yang membuatku merasa ingin bercinta gila-gilaan denganmu. Harusnya kau bersyukur aku bisa menahan hasratku sendiri!" Minato berujar dengan cepat. Tak ingin disalahkan dengan kejadian memalukan yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Ia memang menginginkan Sakura, tapi tidak dengan cara aneh begitu. Minuman sialan.

Pernyataan Minato membuat pipi Sakura memerah padam. Entah kenapa kalimat _bercinta gila-gilaan_ terus menggema di kepalanya. _Memalukan! Sadarkan dirimu sendiri, Sakura Haruno!_

Bibir Minato menukik ke atas, tersenyum kecil saat menyadari rona merah di pipi Sakura. "Kurasa aku tahu apa maksud kakekmu memberikan minuman itu padaku. Kita akan bermain. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

* * *

Hashirama tidak bisa makan dengan tenang sebelum ia memastikan sesuatu. Setelah makan malam mereka tuntas, ia kembali berjalan mendekati kamar Sakura. Menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dan terkejut saat mendengar Sakura menjerit dengan suara rendah. Disusul dengan kasur berderit dan desahan erotis kemudian. Senyuman lebar langsung tercetak di wajah pria itu.

" _Aaargh!_ _Minato kau terlalu keras!"_

" _Sorry. Aku sudah tidak sabar."_

" _Pelan-pelan, bodoh itu sakit!"_

" _Pelan bukan gayaku, sayang."_

Mebuki menepuk pundak ayahnya sedikit lebih keras. "Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan ganggu mereka!"

Hashirama menanggapinya dengan tawa bahagia. "Mereka sedang berusaha keras untuk kelangsungan generasi berikutnya."

Mengikuti jejak Hashirama, Mebuki menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar Sakura. Bulu kuduk Mebuki langsung berdiri. Mengetahui dan mendengar anaknya melakukan kegiatan seks adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ketahui secara mendetail. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Mebuki menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu. "Kurasa sudah cukup, Ayah. Kita terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Hei, Mebuki. Apakah mungkin Sakura akan hamil dua anak sekaligus? Kurasa Minato cukup perkasa."

Rasanya Mebuki ingin menepuk jidatnya keras-keras melihat polah ayahnya yang tak ingat usia. Hashirama masih setia menempelkan telinganya di pintu Sakura. Senyuman lebar tercetak jelas di wajah pria berusia tujuh puluh sembilan tahun itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"

Bagai remaja yang ketahuan membolos pelajaran, Hashirama dan Mebuki berjingat kaget dengan seruan seseorang yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Tsunade—yang baru saja tiba di rumah setelah rutinitas panjang di rumah sakit usai—memberikan tatapan selidik begitu melihat perilaku abnormal ayah dan kakaknya.

Hashirama meringis. "Sakura sedang membuat cicit." Ia memberi tahu dengan nada bahagia yang tak bisa ditutup-tutupi.

"Kau bereksperimen dengan obatku lagi ya, Ayah?"

"Iya. Kau mau ikut mendengarnya, Tsunade?"

"Tidak." Dengan tegas Tsunade menolak ide sinting ayahnya. "Mereka butuh privasi. Lagipula bukankah kalian terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal-hal memalukan seperti ini?" ia melenggang kemudian. Di susul dengan langkah setia Popo, anjing pudelnya.

"Hei, aku belum tua!" protes Hashirama kesal.

Mebuki langsung menyeret ayahnya menjauh dari kamar Sakura tanpa banyak bicara. Sebelum Hashirama membuat keributan yang membuat dua sejoli di dalam sadar bahwa kegiatan mereka telah menjadi hiburan seorang kakek tua.

* * *

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya kearah kasur. "Ini melelahkan."

Minato menyusulnya kemudian. "Ya. Tapi menyenangkan bukan?"

Mereka berdua baru saja melakukan kegiatan yang menguras fisik. Kegiatan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh Hashirama. Meskipun Minato benar-benar ingin mencobanya, tapi ia harus menendang pemikiran itu menjauh saat ia sedang dalam tahap pendekatan dengan Sakura. Jadi, untuk mengalihkan pemikiran kotornya sekaligus mengubah suasana aneh diantara mereka berdua, Minato mengajak Sakura bermain perang bantal.

Melompat diatas kasur, menjerit, memukul, dan mendesah kesakitan adalah hal yang wajar dalam peperangan ini.

"Apa kesepakatanmu dengan ayahmu tadi?" Minato menjadi orang pertama yang bicara setelah beberapa menit kesunyian terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Kupikir kita harus saling membicarakan sesuatu. Bukankah kita telah menyepakati itu setelah pertemuan kita dengan Neji—si petugas imigrasi yang menyeramkan?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki perasaan sensitive jika itu berkaitan dengan ayahmu."

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya kesal. "Nah, itu kau tahu. Jadi, jangan tanyakan soal itu lagi." Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang Minato dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku mau tidur sekarang. Kau tidur di sofa saja."

"Kau menyuruh bosmu untuk tidur di lantai?"

"Aku bilang sofa, bukan lantai." Koreksi Sakura. "Lagipula apa yang kau harapkan? Tidur di kasur yang sama denganku? Tidak bisa. Tubuhku adalah tubuh aristokrat. Tidak biasa berbagi kasur." Sakura menyindir Minato yang telah meremehkannya sebagai cewek miskin beberapa jam lalu.

"Kasur ini cukup besar untuk bisa dipakai tidur berdua." Dalih Minato. Ia mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu gugup seketika.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku?" bisik Minato dengan suara serak. Melihat kegugupan Sakura tak pelak membuatnya bahagia. Wajah meronanya terasa seperti hiburan manis yang tak akan pernah habis. Ia tak akan pernah mau berhenti menggoda Sakura. "Menuruti perintah nona muda." Tangannya yang besar bergerak cepat untuk merebut bantal yang dipakai Sakura.

"Dasar rambut duri menyebalkan !" Sakura berteriak kesal.

* * *

Usai dari pesta keluarga Haruno, Sasuke tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk menyelidiki hubungan Sakura dan Minato. Ia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Berkutat dengan laptop dan terkadang ponselnya. Ia meminta bantuan sepupu jauhnya, Hyuuga Neji yang bekerja sebagai petugas Imigrasi di New York dan mendapati sesuatu yang menarik.

Seseorang bernama Orochimaru kerap mendatangi kantor sepupunya. Melaporkan pemalsuan berita pertunangan antara Minato dan Sakura. Laki-laki itu membeberkan segalanya karena rasa dendam yang menggelora. Minato adalah tipikal bos perfeksionis, kritis, dan terkadang anarkis. Ia sosok orang yang mengejar semua keinginannya dengan segala cara. Tak ayal beberapa asistennya gugur karena membenci karakter Minato. Tapi Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan.

Orochimaru menduga pertunangan rekayasa itu terjadi lantaran aplikasi Minato ditolak pihak berwajib dan ia terancam dideportasi. Kemudian Minato memilih jalan pintas sebagai pemecahan masalahnya dengan niatan menikahi Sakura. Cara itu sering digunakan oleh para imigran illegal agar bisa menjadi warga Negara Amerika Serikat.

Neji bilang itu mungkin saja terjadi. Namun ia tidak bisa mencurigai mereka tanpa sebuah bukti.

"Aku akan mencari bukti itu," Ucap Sasuke percaya diri. Mata kelamnya menelisik data pribadi Minato dari layar. "Pria ini telah merebut milikku paling berharga."

Dari seberang telefon, Neji berdecak sinis. "Ralat aku kalau salah. Tapi yang aku ingat kau adalah pihak yang membatalkan pertunangan dengan keluarga Haruno."

Sasuke mendengus. Perasaan menyesal itu kembali menjeratnya. "Aku tahu. Dan karena itulah aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Kalau begitu kau harus benar-benar memberiku sebuah bukti akurat. Atau setidaknya terjadi sebuah keajaiban hingga membuat Minato mencabut permohonan aplikasi visanya sendiri. Jika Senin depan mereka menjalankan wawancara tahap pertama dan kau mengacaukan dua pasangan itu, Sakura berada dalam masalah besar. Ia akan didenda dan dipenjara."

" _Well_ , kalau begitu aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Terima kasih sudah membantu." Mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Neji, Sasuke kembali membaca data Minato. Berusaha meencari sebuah celah, sekecil apapun, untuk bisa mendepak hama penganggu yang berani mengacaukan lamarannya pada Sakura.

Sasuke membenci fakta itu.

Fakta tentang kekalahan yang terjadi bahkan sebelum ia sempat bertindak.

* * *

 **Halo, terimakasih untuk kalian yang mendukung dan menunggu update Lean On. Tadinya aku berniat update paling cepat pertengahan Agustus. Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Ayahku masuk rumah sakit dan harus dirawat setengah bulan. Keluar dari sana, ternyata setumpuk kegiatan kepanitaan menunggu. Gak lama kemudian, sudah mulai kuliah. Kemudian aku lupa buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini. heheee…**

 **Jadi, gimana nih chapter lanjutan? Semoga gak membosankan ya.  
**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya :)**

 **-Ichaichinomiya-**


	7. Chapter 7: Dia tidak menyebalkan

**A/N: Terima kasih banyak atas review kalian di chapter lalu. Dan ini dia chapter lanjutan! semoga kalian gak bosen baca Lean On. Sorry lama update**

 **Ps: Aku udah kasih tau dari chapter awal kalau fic ini terinspirasi dari film the proposal. Tapi, ternyata makin kesini imajinasiku makin liar. Jadi jauhhhhhh banget dari pengembangan cerita awal (smirk). Dan please, aku udah bikin note dari chapter sebelumnya kalau aku gak mau bikin adegan vulgar, atau lemon super asem. Memang ada, tapi gak terlalu blak-blakan. Kalau misalnya kalian kecewa, aku minta maaf. Tapi cerita ini aku buat untuk aku sendiri, untuk menyalurkan imajinasiku dan berbagi dengan kalian—para pembaca. Syukur dapat respon a.k.a review (ini bagian yang paling aku suka, karena aku dapet** _ **feedback**_ **. 'lucu banget' atau 'suka deh' se-simple itu bikin aku ngerasa dihargai)**

 **Jadi, silent reader tersayang, tolong sempatkan waktu kalian untuk meninggalkan jejak ya?**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura tidur bersama seorang pria. Bukan dalam artian harfiah, mereka hanya tidur dalam kamar yang sama namun dengan tempat yang berbeda (Sakura tidur di kasur sementara Minato di sofa). Namun tetap saja, hal itu membuatnya gugup luar biasa. Memikirkan fakta bahwa dirinya dan Minato tidur dalam satu ruangan yang sama, setelah melihat pria itu telanjang bulat, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Berbagai pemikiran gila terus bermunculan di kepalanya.

 _Bagaimana jika efek obat itu masih ada? Bagaimana jika Minato menyerangku saat tidur?_

Katakanlah Sakura terlalu hiperbolis, namun sikap Minato yang berubah drastis memang patut untuk dicurigai. Biasanya pria itu hanya menyuruh, menggertak, mengatur dan hal-hal lain yang jika Sakura menulisnya dalam sebuah daftar _hal paling menjengkelkan dari Namikaze Minato_ maka ia akan membuatnya menjadi seratus.

Walaupun ketegangan karena kejadian itu telah mencair dengan aksi perang bantal yang digencarkan Minato, namun tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Ia bisa merasakan Minato sedang menatapnya saat ini.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang, campuran antara rasa bingung dan panik. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ _Menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi itu, atau pura-pura tidur dan mengacuhkannya?_

Setelah bergelut dengan pemikirannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk diam dan pura-pura tidur. Ia mengatur nafasnya sehalus dan sepelan mungkin agar Minato tidak curiga.

"Sudah tidur."

Sakura berusaha menahan kernyitan alisnya saat menyadari kalimat itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Di telinganya suara Minato terdengar seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu, dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Sakura merasakan pergerakan kecil di kasurnya yang membuat matanya langsung terbuka waspada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Serunya dengan panik. Buru-buru mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Minato, nyaris terjungkal kalau saja Minato tidak menahan pundaknya.

Minato menyeringai.

 _Catat itu Sakura, menyeringai!_ Secara otomatis otak Sakura memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bersiap siaga. Ia harus kabur secepatnya. Sebuah seringai dari Minato selalu memiliki artian yang buruk.

"Kasur ini cukup luas untuk dipakai berdua."

"Kurasa kau cukup cerdas untuk mengerti perintah tidur di sofa."

"Dan kurasa kau tidak ingin kakekmu tahu bahwa kau membiarkan tunanganmu tidur di sofa. Lagipula ada sebuah ungkapan yang mengatakan bahwa tamu adalah raja."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia memang tidak akan menang jika Minato membawa-bawa nama kakeknya. "Oke kau boleh tidur di kasur," katanya dengan terpaksa. "Tapi…." Sakura mengambil sebuah guling sebagai garis batas. "Jangan melewati garis ini."

Tadinya Minato ingin mengomentari tindakan Sakura yang kekanakan, tapi terpaksa ia tahan karena ia ingin tidur dengan posisi nyaman. Bukan dengan menekuk kaki dan meringkuk di sofa pojokan.

Hela nafas keduanya mengisi ruang hampa. Sakura sibuk memerintah jantungnya untuk tidak berdetak berlebihan hanya karena kehadiran Minato disebelahnya, Mendinginkan kepalanya agar ia tidak kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang nakal. Saat ini ia benar-benar gugup luar biasa. Sakura tidak yakin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" menyerah dengan keheningan yang melanda, Sakura memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Minato.

Minato meliriknya melalui ujung mata, "Sebenarnya kau sudah bertanya." Guraunya disusul kekehan kecil.

Sakura meringis sensi. Tidak yakin apakah ia meneruskan pertanyaanya atau tidak.

"Katakan saja." Ucap Minato lembut. Kali ini ia mengubah posisinya agar bisa memandang Sakura lebih dekat.

"Tentang pernyataanmu waktu itu…" katanya dengan suara rendah, gugup dan tidak yakin. "Kenapa aku?"

Segaris senyum cemerlang terbit di wajah Minato. Seolah-olah dia telah menunggu Sakura menanyakan hal itu padanya. "Kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau?" Mulut Minato mengulang pertanyaan Sakura. "Harus kuakui kau memiliki pembawaan yang menarik. Rambut nyentrikmu—" jelasnya saat melihat kerutan berlipat diantara alis Sakura. "Sifat ambisiusmu dan terkadang tingkahmu yang keras kepala bisa menjadi daya tarik."

Sakura diam. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Minato dan mulai mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau jantungnya meledak. Sangat langka mendengar Minato memujinya secara personal.

"Aku tahu kau mencoba dengan sangat keras untuk membuatku mengakui kehadiranmu. Kau pantang menyerah meski aku selalu mengomelimu dan memberi tumpukan pekerjaan yang tak akan ada habisnya. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bertahan bekerja bersamaku lebih dari dua minggu. _Yeah…_ meski kau bukan tipe anak buah yang manis dan penurut—Terbukti dari seringnya kau menyetel wajah masam seperti buah busuk.. _Aww—"_ Minato mengaduh saat Sakura melancarkan cubitan di lengan kirinya. Saat ia protes tentang aturan batas yang Sakura langgar, gadis itu dengan keras kepalanya memerintah Minato untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Minato menyerah pasrah. Sepertinya Sakura tak menyukai candaanya. "Mulai saat itu aku mulai mengamatimu yang terlihat berbeda. Dan pengamatan dengan kadar berlebih itulah yang membuatku betah melihatmu marah-marah. Kau terlihat menggemaskan jika marah."

Lagi-lagi Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. Meski ia merasa sedikit— _sangat sedikit_ tersanjung.

"Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, aku ini tipikal orang perfeksionis. Orang yang percaya bahwa hidup harus matang dengan rencana. Karena waktu tidak akan pernah bisa terulang dan bahwa kita hidup hanya satu kali. Jadi sejak keyakinan itu ditanamkan dalam diriku, aku sudah merencanakan semua hal dalam hidupku hingga sepuluh tahun ke depan—"

"Tapi kau melewatkan bagian memperpanjang visa. Apanya yang merencanakan sesuatu."

Minato berdecak kesal karena Sakura memotong penjelasannya. "Baiklah sepertinya kau tak butuh penje—"

"Lanjutkan. Aku tidak akan memotongnya lagi."

Tangan Minato gatal untuk mengacak surai merah muda gadis yang usianya terpaut sembilan tahun darinya. _Benar-benar tingkah bossy yang menggemaskan._

"Aku merencanakan semuanya dalam hidupku. Sejak membuka mata hingga jatuh tertidur semua harus direncanakan. Namun ada saat dimana malam-malam sepi yang selalu kulewati selama dua puluh enam tahun hidupku—orang tuaku meninggal saat usiaku sembilan tahun—terasa mencekik."

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa untuk menunjukkan rasa bela sungkawanya. Ia pikir untuk saat ini tindakan akan lebih baik dibanding sebuah ucapan, maka dari itu ia melanggar batas wilayah yang ia buat dari guling, untuk mengelus lengan dan punggung Minato dengan lembut. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil atas perhatian Sakura.

"Aku benci suasana hening yang terjadi di rumah," lanjutnya sembari mengawang. "Tidak ada orang yang menyambut kehadiranku, menanyakan bagaimana hariku, menemani waktu makan dengan pembicaraan tak jelas, merayakan momen dan hari-hari libur dengan candaan hangat. Hal-hal kecil itu membuatku berpikir untuk membangun sebuah keluarga. Usiaku tak muda lagi. Tiga puluh lima tahun. Bahkan teman-temanku sudah memiliki dua anak." Minato mencoba menghilangkan atmosfer suram yang menggelayut wajah Sakura saat ia menceritakan orang tuanya dengan berkelakar. Cara itu cukup efektif. Sudut bibir Sakura mulai melengkung naik.

"Aku berharap kau tidak menolak menjadi bagian dari rencanaku untuk mewujudkan sebuah keluarga. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari tua bersamamu." Minato berbisik lirih. Namun Sakura mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Mungkin kau berfikir cara yang aku lakukan tidak pantas, kau selalu menganggapku sebagai bos yang jahat dan menyebalkan. Dan harus kuakui, aku adalah pria pecundang yang takut mendapat penolakan. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, perasaanku padamu bukan permainan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Berdeham salah tingkah, Sakura buru-buru mengucapkan selamat malam dan pamit untuk tidur. Ia menguburkan kepalanya dalam selimut sekaligus menggeser tubuhnya secara penuh untuk bergeser ke sisi lain kasur.

Selama dua puluh enam tahun ia hidup, baru kali ini Sakura merasa dirinya sangat diinginkan. Sebelum jatuh terlelap satu pemahaman baru menyelip di kepalanya. _Minato tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan._

* * *

Seperti rutinitas biasa, Minato selalu terbangun pukul lima pagi. Hal yang tidak biasa adalah menemukan seseorang terlelap pulas disebelahnya. Haruno Sakura, tunangannya. Meski Minato harus mengakui hubungan mereka tidak berjalan seperti pasangan normal kebanyakan, yang terpenting adalah rencananya berjalan dengan mulus dan lancar.

Hingga saat ini Minato belum berani menyentuh Sakura yang berjarak satu jengkal darinya. Ia khawatir keberadaan Sakura hanya sebuah fatamorgana, bayang-bayang semu yang tercipta dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kejadian ini bukan hanya dirasakan satu-dua kali, namun nyaris dua tahun setelah Minato menyadari ia jatuh hati pada Sakura.

Ia pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan kecantikan wanita yang sesungguhnya terpancar saat ia tertidur. Dan untuk siapapun yang mengatakan itu, Minato setuju. Dengan deru nafas teratur, bibir merah muda alami yang setengah terbuka disertai dengkuran halus, hidung mungil dan alis yang mengkerut samar.

Minato takut, jika ia menyentuh sedikit saja, gadis itu lenyap dari pandangan. Namun ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Sakura dihadapanya bukanlah sebuah fatamorgana. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengelus rambut Sakura. Merapikan anak rambut nakal yang menutupi wajah sang pemilik mahkota.

Senyuman lebar terbit di wajah Minato. _Gadis ini nyata! Bukan fatamorgana!_

Matanya menelisik Sakura secara keseluruhan. Menatapnya dengan sorot posesif dan klaim kepemilikan.

Harus Minato akui, ia bukan orang suci. Kerap kali ia memanfaatkan celah-celah tertentu untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Termasuk dalam hal mengikat Sakura. Walaupun semalam ia berterus terang mengutarakan perasaan. Sejujurnya masih ada rahasia yang ia sembunyikan. Semua itu ada dalam kontrak perjanjian yang ia tulis bersama dengan data pribadi setebal seratus lima puluh halaman. Disana seharusnya tertulis _setelah waktu yang ditentukan, Namikaze Minato akan menceraikan Haruno Sakura._ Namun ia sengaja menghapus bagian itu dan menggantinya dengan kalimat: _berjanji selalu mencintai, menemani dan menghargai sampai mati,_ dan memaksa Sakura menandatangani surat itu tanpa membacanya.

Minato mulai mengawang. Membayangkan masa depan dimana Sakura bangun dengan omelan dan sibuk mengurus sarapan untuk dirinya dan dua anak mereka. Minato terkekeh kecil dengan ilustrasi yang ia buat. "Saat menikah nanti, kau harus belajar memasak." Tuntutnya sembari menyentil usil hidung mungil Sakura.

Gadis itu menyahut dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Setelah sarapan, aku akan mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah sementara kau berbenah diri," Ia menggeser tubuhnya merapat pada Sakura. Mencuri satu-dua kecupan di bibir Sakura yang terbuka. "Kemudian kembali ke rumah untuk menjemputmu dan kita akan ke kantor bersama." Lengan kekarnya memeluk tubuh mungil gadisnya, dan seketika itu juga, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa malas melakukan apapun. Minato hanya ingin terus memeluk Sakura. Menjaga gadis itu tetap berada dalam dekapannya.

Aneh memang menyaksikan dirinya berubah drastis karena sebuah alasan klasik, jatuh cinta. Kemudian ia mulai memasukkan Sakura dalam rencana masa depannya. Jika orang kantor mengetahui perubahan dirinya di hadapan Sakura, mereka pasti akan mengolok dan menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Minato?" suara Sakura terdengar seperti orang tercekik, hasil gabungan dari kaget, heran dan penasaran.

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut saat hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah bibir tipis Minato.

Sakura mulai menggeliat kecil, berusaha melepaskan diri dari belitan Minato. Namun semakin ia bergerak, semakin erat Minato merengkuhnya.

"Mengantisipasi kakekmu menerobos kamar," Minato mendesah halus, menyerukkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Sakura. "Apa aku harus melepas kausku untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa kita telah bercinta?" katanya sembari mengedip menggoda.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah panas. "Berhenti bicara konyol dan lepaskan belitanmu." sekuat tenaga gadis itu berusaha melepas pelukan Minato dari tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan! Ini baru hari kedua ia menjadi tunangan Minato dan jantungnya sudah bekerja ekstra keras karena perlakuan pria itu.

"Biarkan saja seperti ini," Tak peduli dengan usaha Sakura melepaskan diri, Minato makin bersemangat untuk menggoda Sakura. "Anggap saja simulasi tidur bersama."

Sakura bergidik karena bisikan Minato menimbulkan sensasi geli pada tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan kedekatan yang benar-benar _dekat_ dengan seorang pria. Bukan berarti ia gadis yang tidak pernah berkencan. Saat SMA, sahabat dekatnya, Ino Yamanaka selalu mengajaknya keluar ke tempat dimana cowok-cowok tampan berada. Bukan satu-dua kali ia berpacaran dan berciuman. Tapi berdekatan dengan Minato yang _baru_ selalu membuatnya lemas dan jantungan. Menangani Minato sebagai bosnya benar-benar berbeda dengan menangani Minato sebagai tunangannya. Kata-kata sarkasmenya tak akan pernah mempan pada pria ini. Lagipula, terakhir kali ia mengatai Minato, yang terjadi adalah ciuman sensual yang membuat otaknya tak waras dan kakinya menjadi lemas. Jadi, Sakura pikir menuruti permintaan Minato adalah tindakan terbaik.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam, Minato menyuarakan pikiran yang muncul sejak pesta diadakan. "Aku penasaran, ada masalah apa antara kau dengan ayahmu."

Bekerja dua tahun bersama Minato membuat Sakura hafal dengan nada tak ingin dibantah dari pria itu. Terkadang, Minato memang bisa mendominasi segalanya. Namun itu bukan berarti Sakura lemah dan takluk pada dominasi pria itu. Ia hanya berfikir penjelasan tentang ayahnya setimpal dengan penjelasan yang dijabarkan Minato semalam.

"Dia kecewa karena anaknya lebih suka menjadi seorang editor," Ia mulai mengenang masa lalu dan membiarkan jemari Minato berkeliaran membelai rambutnya. "Sejak kecil aku jarang memiliki teman. Kau lihat sendiri kan, rumahku terasing dan terpencil diantara rumah lain? itu sangat membosankan. Kerap kali aku merengek minta diantar ke kota, namun karena semua orang di rumah sibuk mereka selalu menyogokku dengan benda apapun yang kuinginkan agar aku berhenti merusuhi mereka."

"Kemudian saat bibiku memberikanku berpaket novel, komik, dan ensiklopedi aku langsung jatuh cinta dan memutuskan cita-citaku sebagai seorang editor. Ayahku menentang keputusan itu. Kami hampir bertengkar hebat. Untungnya kakekku memberi usulan agar aku menikah dengan pria yang mampu mengurus kejayaan bisnis keluarga."

"Ah, aku tahu pria itu." Ucap Minato tanpa sudi mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

"Yeah… begitulah. Hubunganku dan ayah baik-baik saja sampai Sasuke memutuskan pertunangan. Seketika harapan ayahku padam. Dan aku malah memperburuk suasana dengan tetap gigih meneruskan impian sebagai editor," Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan segaris senyum kecut. "Sudah dua tahun lebih aku tidak pulang. Aku harap bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya."

Sakura bisa merasakan jemarinya di remas dengan lembut oleh Minato. Karena itulah ia sedikit mendongak, memandang Minato yang menatapnya cemas. Yang paling Sakura sukai adalah, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun dekapan, usapan, dan tatapan Minato padanya sudah lebih dari sekedar kata-kata hiburan. Ditambah dengan aroma tubuh Minato yang maskulin dan jantan, membuatnya betah lama-lama berada dalam pelukan.

* * *

Pagi Sasuke tidak berjalan dengan baik. Ia menuruni tangga menuju dapur dengan wajah kuyu, lelah dan kesal. Semalaman ia sibuk membaca data Minato, mencari celah yang bisa ia jadikan serangan, namun sialnya ia tidak mendapati apapun.

Pria itu bersih, licin, dan rapi tanpa cela.

"Kau tampak berantakan," komentar Itachi sambil tak bosan-bosannya mengawasi. "kantung matamu bertambah tebal, dan aku bisa melihat asap keluar dari kepalamu."

Itachi terkekeh sendiri dengan candaanya. Sasuke mendengus dan mengumamkan sesuatu soal kekanakan yang memuakkan.

"Kau kenapa sih, cemberut begitu?"

"Dia sudah begitu sejak di pesta Sakura kemarin," Meski tengah sibuk menata hidangan, Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan semangat bergosip yang menggelora. "Kau tahu kan, _seseorang_ disini memiliki rasa gengsi yang tinggi? Dan _seseorang_ itu saat ini tengah bermuram durja karena kesalahannya di masa lalu."

Itachi ikut terkekeh bersama ibunya. Tahu benar siapa seseorang yang dimaksud ibunya. "Sudah kubilang kan, buat keputusan yang benar."

Sasuke merengut. "Kalau tidak membantu lebih baik diam saja." Katanya judes.

Dia bangkit, tak berselera memakan sarapannya saat kepalanya dipenuhi gambaran kedekatan antara Sakura dan pasangannya. Neji hanya memberikan jatah waktu dua hari untuk mencari bukti. Memikirkan hal itu makin membuat Sasuke frustasi. Waktu yang dimilikinya saat ini kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Jika ingin merebut gadisnya kembali, Sasuke harus cepat dan sigap.

Sasuke baru saja mengubek file tahun kedua Sakura berkerja saat telepon dari Neji membuat fokusnya teralih. "Katakan sesuatu yang bagus, jika tidak aku akan menutup teleponnya."

"Ada seseorang yang bisa membantumu." sama sepertinya, Neji juga tipe pria yang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Sambungkan aku dengannya."

"Sudah. Beberapa jam lagi mungkin dia akan menampakkan wajahnya dihadapanmu. Namanya Orochimaru. Dia mantan patner Minato."

"Ah, orang yang kau ceritakan itu?"

"Ya. Kupikir kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengulur waktu." Neji tertawa kecil membayangkan keributan apa yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru, laki-laki yang memiliki segudang makian dan emosi yang meledak-ledak. "Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkan bukti?"

"Belum. Dia terlalu bersih. Tidak ada satupun hal yang mencurigakan dari datanya. Itu membuatku kesal."

"Kau mencari data siapa memangnya?"

"Namikaze brengsek itu."

"Darimana kau mengambil datanya?"

"Internet, kau, dan hacker peretas yang kusewa," Sasuke bicara tak sabaran. "Kalau kau bertanya sekali lagi, aku akan menutup telepon. Kau benar-benar membuang waktu penyelidikanku, Hyuuga!"

"Santai, Sasuke. Aku hanya menyarankan pesan terakhirku, apa kau sudah mengecek data langsung dari mereka? Jika memang mereka berhubungan karena kasus deportasi, pasti akan ada perjanjian, kontrak dan semacamnya."

Sebuah senyum kemenangan terbit di mulut Sasuke. "Aku akan melakukannya."

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Alurnya sedikit lambat, emang. Sengaja biar hubungannya Sakura sama Minato lebih deket.**

 **Kenapa aku updatenya lama?**

 **Beberapa hari ini aku (dipaksa) Mama bantuin tugasnya. (gaptek sama laptop dan internet). Jadi, tiap kali aku buka laptop, pasti dipantengin. Kan aku jadi gak enak badan diliatin mulu. Apalagi ngetik bagian Sakura sama Minato *uhuk*, ini ngetiknya nunggu sampe Mama tidur baru dilanjutin. Wqwqwq :'D  
**

 **Review ya, chapter ini gimana**

 **Sign,**

 **Ichaichinomiya.**

 **Jogja. 27 Jan 2018: 2.10**


	8. Chapter 8 : Jangan Tinggalkan Aku

**Chapter 8: Jangan Tinggalkan Aku**

* * *

Terima **kasih untuk kalian yang udah review chapter 7:**

, , Arletta Lou, Guest, Tectona Grandis, risnusaki, Saskey Saki, ranisaannisa, Emeraald US, CEKBIOAURORAN, Hyuugadevit-Cherry, yosh-akimoto, dan Aby.

* * *

 **0-0-0**

Seharusnya Sakura tahu bahwa kakeknya adalah dalang di balik misteri mengapa pintu kamarnya tidak bisa terbuka.

Dia bisa mendengar suara rantai (astaga, yang benar saja!) dan gembok yang dibuka sebelum pria tua itu menyerbu masuk ke dalam dengan cengiran super lebar.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Hashirama gembira. Melihat posisi cucunya yang tengah bergulung mesra dengan Minato membuat matanya berbinar senang. "Aku bermaksud membangunkan kalian untuk sarapan, tapi sepertinya kalian sedang bersiap membuat cicit. Jadi, bagaimana bila aku membawa sarapannya kemari agar kalian tidak perlu repot turun dari kasur?"

"Kakek!" Sakura menggerundel sebal. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minato untuk menghampiri kakeknya. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini? memalukan!"

Hashirama terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin membantu," Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minato yang mulai berbenah diri untuk menghadapnya. "Wow, wow, jangan lakukan itu. Aku lebih suka melihat kau dan Sakura berada di kasur seharian."

"Kakek!" Sakura berteriak. Kalau tidak ingat bahwa pria tua mesum dihadapannya adalah kakeknya sendiri, Sakura pasti mendepak Hashirama keluar dengan tendangan favoritnya.

Minato menyeringai lebar karena dukungan Hashirama. Ia berdiri di belakang Sakura, merengkuh pinggang mungilnya dan mulai mencium pipi gadis itu. "Terima kasih, tapi kau tak perlu repot-repot Hashirama. Berkat kau, aku dan Sakura mendapatkan malam terbaik semalam."

Hashirama terbahak keras, sedangkan Sakura menyikut perut Minato dengan sikunya. Matanya membelalak lebar saat menatap pria itu. _Diam kau!_

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kalian melakukan hal yang baik semalam. Masa muda yang indah bukan?" Hashirama menepuk pundak Minato dengan bangga. "Bekerja keraslah, Minato! Kau juga, Sakura."

 _What the hell!_ Inner Sakura menjerit-jerit. Sedangkan penampakan Sakura dari luar hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya, kehilangan kata-kata makian untuk disemburkan. _Aku punya kakek yang gila, mesum, dan menyebalkan!_

"Jadi, kalian mau sarapan di mana? Ruang makan atau kamar?"

"Ruang makan," Tukas Sakura cepat. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mengusir keberadaan Hashirama dari kamarnya. "Aku akan menyusul setelah cuci muka."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak perlu mengusirku begitu, anak muda. Mencuri satu atau dua ciuman di pagi hari bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, sex di pagi hari itu adalah yang terbaik. Perca—"

"KAKEK!" kali ini Sakura berteriak dengan wajah super merah. Dia tak berani melirik ke arah Minato saat berlari kecil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

 _Memalukan sekali!_

 **0-0-0**

Waktu sarapan adalah saat dimana seluruh keluarga berkumpul. Hashirama selaku orang tertua dalam keluarga duduk di kursi tunggal utama. Di sebelah kanan Hashirama, Kizashi, Mebuki, dan Tsunade duduk beriringan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Minato duduk di sisi kiri Hashirama.

Sakura masih menyetel wajah kesal, (karena saat sarapan pun Hashirama tetap mengungkit masalah cicit) disisi lain, Minato duduk dengan kaku. Tatapan tajam dan menilai dari Kizashi membuatnya tak nyaman. Apalagi dengan kehadiran seekor anjing pudel yang hobi mengelilingi ruangan. Demi apapun, Minato sangat benci anjing. Ia memiliki kenangan buruk dengan anjing sewaktu kecil. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia menjaga jarak dari Popo, anjing Tsunade.

"Apa rencana kalian hari ini?" Mebuki bertanya untuk membuka topik pembicaraan baru. Ia mengerti jika Sakura mulai sebal dengan masalah cicit yang dieluk-elukkan ayahnya.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Ino dan Tenten. Mereka baru saja pulang dari tugas dinas dan marah-marah karena tidak diundang kemarin. Karena itu untuk menebusnya aku akan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan mereka." jawab Sakura ceria. Ia melemparkan senyum sarat terima kasih pada ibunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Minato?" kali ini Tsunade yang angkat bicara. Dia sempat bercakap sebentar dengan Minato dan tahu bahwa pria itu tidak memiliki rencana apapun selain duduk di depan laptopnya untuk mengecek e-mail.

Sakura melirik Minato tak yakin. "Kau mau ikut denganku ke kota? Harus kuingatkan, ini perkumpulan wanita yang bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk ngobrol dan bergosip."

"Tak ada salahnya," jawab Minato tenang. "Aku bisa berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu, kemudian berjalan-jalan sendiri di kota sampai perkumpulan wanitamu selesai."

"Bagaimana jika kau meluangkan sedikit waktumu denganku? Bermain golf pasti menyenangkan."

Sakura nyaris tersedak makanan yang sedang ia kunyah. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Sama seperti Sakura, Hashirama,Mebuki dan Tsunade saling memberi lirikan mata penuh tanda tanya. Mereka mulai membuat spekulasi bahwa Kizashi sedang memulai proses pendekatan dengan calon menantunya.

"Baiklah tuan Haruno. Aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bermain golf."

Di bawah meja, Sakura meremas tangan Minato. Perhatiannya tersita pada sosok pria yang duduk di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan was-was. Minato balik meremas tangan Sakura sembari tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku ikut! Sudah lama sekali tidak main golf." Tukas Hashirama riang.

Sakura masih memandang Minato yang sedang meladeni obrolan Tsunade. Ia pikir berhadapan langsung dengan ayahnya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Entah mengapa Sakura takut ayahnya akan mengkonfrontasi dan membuat Minato menyerah. Meskipun Sakura dipaksa bertunangan dengan Minato, ia tidak suka jika Minato menyerah dengan hubungan mereka dan membuatnya kembali merasakan kekecewaan karena hubungan yang gagal. Seperti yang pernah Sasuke lakukan padanya.

 **0-0-0**

Orochimaru meminta Sasuke menemuinya di restoran yang ada di hotel tempat dia bermalam selama di Alaska. Ia sudah menyiapkan flasdisk berisi rekaman cctv kantor Minato dan sebuah rekaman suara. Orochimaru bisa memprediksi sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi. Minato bukan tipikal orang yang menghargai senioritas. Jadi, sebagai tindakan antisipasi ia memasang cctv kecil dan perekam suara di kantor Minato dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Dengarkan ini," Orochimaru memberikan flasdisknya pada Sasuke. Pria itu segera memasang barang yang diangsurkan Orochimaru di laptopnya.

 _"Masalahnya kau baru saja mengajakku menikah. Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu? Aku tidak mau!"_

Sasuke mendengar Sakura menjerit protes.

 _"Tentu kau akan menikah denganku,"_

Kali ini suara berat khas pria yang mendominasi.

 _"Jika kau tak mau menikah denganku, impian indahmu tentang menginspirasi jutaan orang dengan kata-kata tertulis akan mati. Lagipula Orochimaru akan segera memecatmu tak lama setelah aku pergi. Aku jamin itu."_

Sasuke tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena ia bisa menebak bahwa Namikaze brengsek itu telah menekan Sakura untuk menuruti kemauannya. Mata jelaganya melirik ke depan, melihat Orochimaru yang telah menyeringai senang.

"Cukup bukti untuk membuatnya di deportasi?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia mengantongi flashdisk itu ke kantong kemeja dan bangkit berdiri. "Senang bekerja sama denganmu." Katanya singkat. Kemudian pria itu berangsur pergi.

Orochimaru tidak mempersalahkan tingkah congkak anak muda itu. Disela menyesap kopi, ia bersyukur sempat memasang alat mata-mata di kantor Minato saat intuisinya mengatakan pria itu berbahaya dan berniat mendepaknya suatu hari nanti. Dan sekarang, Orochimaru bisa menikmati masarehatnya dengan bahagia. Tidak perlu repot-repot membuat keributan di rumah Sakura karena Sasuke yang akan melakukannya.

Rasanya Orochimaru tak sabar untuk duduk di posisi barunya saat ia kembali ke New York esok hari.

Balas dendam memang menyenangkan.

 **0-0-0**

"Kau yakin sudah mengetahui semua hal tentangku?" Disela kesibukannya menyisir rambut, Sakura melirik Minato yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pria yang mengenakan kaus polo putih dirangkap dengan sweater merah maroon dan celana denim balas menatap Sakura. "Aku sudah mengamatimu nyaris dua tahun, apa lagi yang harus kuketahui?"

Meletakkan sisirnya, Sakura menghadap Minato. "Benar begitu?" tanyanya tak yakin. "Ayahku bisa menekanmu."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Minato mencium Sakura singkat, kemudian pamit pergi. Tak ingin membuat Hashirama dan Kizashi menunggunya lebih lama.

Sakura memandang punggung Minato dengan perasaan tidak rela. "Tunggu," Ia mencoba menahan pergerakan Minato dengan menarik lengan pria itu, membuat langkah Minato tertahan di depan pintu kamar. Sakura menatap langsung ke mata Minato dan berkata dengan suara tegas, "Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan melepasku. Kau sudah menyeretku sampai ke batas ini, dan jika kau membuat hubungan ini gagal, aku bersumpah akan membencimu selamanya."

Sepasang mata hijau itu berputar dengan emosi. Ada rasa marah, takut, sakit dan kecewa di dalamnya, tapi ada juga rasa tidak aman dan marah saat Minato berusaha mengartikan tatapan Sakura padanya. Setelah apa yang Sakura ceritakan padanya, Minato mengerti bahwa gadis itu memiliki trauma karena masa lalunya bersama Sasuke. Ia yakin Sakura tidak ingin mendapatkan luka yang sama.

Karena itu Minato merengkuh Sakura dan menyandarkan kepala merah muda itu di dadanya. Salah satu lengannya memeluk Sakura dengan hati-hati. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar begitu mendengar pernyataan Minato. Ia pun akhirnya membalas pelukan pria itu.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Minato setelah melepas pelukannya.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. Kemudian tanpa diduga, ia mengecup pipi Minato. "Terima kasih." Katanya malu-malu.

Awalnya Minato memandang Sakura tak percaya, namun kemudian sebuah seringai mulai terbit di wajah tampannya. "Sepertinya aku berhasil meluluhkan hatimu."

Sakura tertawa. Kemudian menatap Minato dengan angkuh. "Cobalah lebih keras."

Rasanya Minato gemas dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti ini. Tarik-ulur yang membuatnya merasa tertantang untuk memenangkan hati Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa." Kali ini ia benar-benar pamit. Minato menekan keinginannya mengecup bibir Sakura keras-keras karena tatapan tidak rela yang sempat dilayangkan gadis itu padanya.

 _Sabar Minato. Pelan-pelan._ Katanya membatin .

 **0-0-0**

Ketika Minato tiba di halaman yang ada di samping rumah, Kizashi sedang mencoba memukul bola golf dengan klab—tongkat pemukul golf. Ukuran lapangan itu bisa dibilang mini, tapi cukup menantang. Mereka hanya perlu memukul bola melewati danau dengan target pulau buatan mungil yang telah ditancapkan bendera sebagai penanda lubang target.

Minato tidak pernah mencoba bermain golf sebelumnya. Hanya ada dua jenis olah raga yang ia mainkan, pertama basket, dan yang kedua adalah hoki es. Melihat bagaimana cara Kizashi memukul bola golf, ia pikir tak ada bedanya dengan memukul hoki.

"Dimana Hashirama?" Minato mencoba membuka pembicaraan karena kehadirannya tidak disambut oleh Kizashi.

"Pergi ke hutan belakang rumah. Kurasa dia akan memulai ritual doa atau sesuatu semacam itu." Pukulan Kizashi meleset, bolanya golfnya tercebur di danau. Ia menggeram dan mulai memperhatikan Minato yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau mau main? Bola ini ramah lingkungan dan akan larut dalam air." Katanya memberi tahu.

Minato mengangguk. Ia mengambil klab yang disodorkan Kizashi, kemudian mulai memposisikan diri memukul bola. Setelah menerka bahwa pukulannya tepat sasaran, Minato memukul bola itu dengan yakin.

Mata Kizashi menyipit saat bola yang di pukul Minato berakhir dengan sempurna di dalam lubang. Mau tak mau, ia harus mengakui bahwa anak muda ini cukup hebat.

"Aku minta maaf tidak menjadi tuan rumah yang baik kemarin." Kizashi mengatakan itu dengan wajah melunak. Semalam Mebuki membicarakan masalah hubungan Sakura dan Minato, dan seperti biasa, apapun yang dikatakan istrinya selalu bisa membuat Kizashi luluh. Ia mulai menurunkan kadar kecurigaannya pada mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan Haruno." Tutur Minato halus. Meski penampilan luarnya terkesan sopan dan tenang, sesungguhnya hatinya bergerumul ketakutan. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berbincang dengan calon mertua.

"Agak mengejutkan mengetahui seseorang mengajak puteriku untuk menikah," Kizashi memposisikan dirinya lebih dekat dengan Minato. Berusaha menekan pria itu dengan aura kekuasaan seorang ayah. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Tiga puluh lima."

"Selisih kalian umur kalian cukup jauh,"

"Itu bukan penghalang dari sebuah hubungan."

Kizashi mengangguk setuju. "Sakura adalah satu-satunya penerus di keluarga kami," Ia mulai membicarakan topik serius yang menganggu pikirannya selama ini. "Aku telah melakukan banyak hal dalam hidupku. Membangun bisnis bersama Mebuki dari nol hingga besar seperti sekarang. Belum lagi tanggung jawab dalam mengurus perusahaan Hashirama. Ini adalah sesuatu yang besar, dan semuanya akan sia-sia jika tidak ada yang mewarisi."

Minato sudah memahami poin itu dari cerita Sakura. Tanggapan yang bisa ia berikan pada Kizashi adalah anggukan kecil sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Sakura memiliki tanggung jawab mengurus semua ini, tapi dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Bersikeras menjadi editor dan pergi jauh ke New York untuk bersenang-senang hanya untuk membaca tumpukan buku—maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengejek pekerjaaanmu, tapi itulah yang aku lihat dari seorang editor."

Kali ini Minato berusaha menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak menyemburkan protes pada Kizashi. Dengan sabar, Minato tetap mencoba mendengarkan.

"Jadi yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah, setelah menikah dengan Sakura, bisakah kau melepas pekerjaanmu dan mengambil alih semua bisnis keluarga ini? Aku sudah cukup tua dan mulai merencanakan masa pensiunku saat ini."

 **Melepaskan pekerjaannya**. Minato mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali di dalam pikirannya.

Pekerjaan sebagai editor telah dijalani Minato selama sepuluh tahun. Dan tentu saja sebagai pria yang merencanakan hidupnya secara matang, ia sering berandai sekaligus memasang target menjadi pimpinan perusahaan. Memiliki kekuasaan, kehormatan dan kekuatan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah dunia adalah sebuah hal spektakuler dalam hidupnya.

Bukannya berpikir materialis, tapi itu adalah satu dari sekian impian yang ia bayangkan di masa kecil.

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu menjadi tanggung jawabku yang lain setelah Sakura." Jawab Minato dengan yakin.

Kizashi memberinya senyum kecil, "Jaga putriku baik-baik, Minnie." Katanya sambil menepuk pundak calon menantunya secara halus.

Meskipun Kizashi salah mengucapkan namanya, _lagi._ Perasaan hangat dan nyaman masuk ke dalam hati Minato, persis seperti saat Hashirama, Mebuki, maupun Tsunade menyambutnya ramah. Kali ini Minato memahami bahwa apa yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah kehangatan dalam sebuah keluarga, sesuatu yang tak pernah ada dalam kehidupan Minato sebelumnya.

 **0-0-0**

Sakura membalas senyum dan sapaan tuan Sullivan, si penjaga pelabuhan dengan ramah. Hari ini dia banyak tertawa karena polah dan kelakar dua sahabatnya, pipinya terasa kaku dan perutnya nyaris keram, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sakura lelah untuk menebarkan senyum pada setiap orang yang dikenalnya.

Dua tahun Sakura meninggalkan Alaska, dan banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi.

Diantaranya adalah, Ino yang merombak toko bunga dan tanaman keluarganya menjadi sebuah bangunan bertingkat dan membuat kantornya sendiri di lantai dua. Gadis pirang centil itu telah berubah menjadi sosok wanita dewasa yang serius menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai desain interior. Kiprahnya di bidang itu cukup terkenal, karena tak tanggung-tanggung, Rei Gaara sebagai artis kebanggaan Jepang telah menyewa jasanya. Membuat Ino kewalahan bolak-balik Jepang dan Alaska selama beberapa waktu.

Sedangkan Tenten yang terkenal memiliki jiwa petualang besar, mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai reporter di National Geography. Ia baru kembali dari Australia, dan menjadi bahan tertawaan Ino karena kulitnya menjadi belang terbakar. _Well,_ siapapun akan terbakar jika berada di tempat dengan suhu di atas lima puluh derajat celcius. Tahun ini Australia bahkan dinobatkan menjadi kota terpanas di dunia.

Lepas dari dua sahabatnya, Sakura baru mengetahui bahwa kediamannya sempat menjadi tempat syuting film _The Proposal_ —hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kemana saja dia selama ini? film itu bahkan telah diputar tahun lalu! Kemudian pertanyaa itu terjawab karena batinnya bicara dengan sinis. _Tentu saja itu karena Minato selalu membuatku sibuk hingga aku tidak bisa merasakan apa itu akhir pekan._

"Sudah mau pulang, Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Maksim Mavis, kakak kelasnya semasa ia bersekolah di _Green Leaf High_ School bertanya padanya. " _Yaps_. Aku akan kesana dan menyewa perahu untuk menyeberang."

"Kau bisa naik kapalku kalau kau mau," tawar Maksim dengan hangat. Ia menunjuk sebuah kapal speed boat yang berisi tiga orang pria, yang Sakura tebak sebagai teman-temannya. Mereka melambaikan tangan saat tahu Sakura memperhatikan. Bahkan satu diantara mereka berteriak menggoda Sakura.

"Terima kasih tawarannya, tapi tidak, lebih baik aku naik perahu sewaan saja." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Oke, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan." Maksim berbalik. Kali ini giliran ia yang mendapat teriakan dari temannya karena tak berhasil membawa seorang gadis ke kapalnya.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka. Gadis manapun pasti akan berpikir ulang jika mendapat tawaran naik kapal bersama orang asing. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat penyewaan kapal saat bayangan seseorang yang dikenalnya membuatnya berhenti.

Orochimaru?!

Mata Sakura melotot begitu melihat pria paruh baya yang sempat menjadi rekan kerjanya di kantor berada dalam rombongan turis yang melakukan tur. Entah kebetulan atau kesialan bagi Sakura, Orochimaru melihatnya. Dan dia tersenyum!

 _Ha? Apa maksudnya itu?_

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

 _2/2/2018_


End file.
